


Моя Галатея

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), SmokingSnake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Equestrian, Horses, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Производственный роман о буднях конного клуба
Comments: 28
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Моя Галатея

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Много конноспортивной терминологии, автору лень делать глоссарий к ней.  
> 2\. Герои пьют, курят, ругаются матом, нарушают технику безопасности и спортивный режим.  
> 3\. Автор не несет ответственности за методы работы, применяемые героями — их кони, их проблемы.  
> 4\. Присутствуют отсылки на работы команды предыдущих лет, но текст прекрасно читается и без знания об этом.

Асбест был моей Галатеей. Я помнил его еще трехлетней несуразной малявкой, путавшейся в ногах и не державшей стабильный контакт. Мы прошли с ним долгий путь от молодых езд и детских маршрутов "на стиль" до приличных процентов по юношам и — буквально недавно — по юниорам.  
Путь, который должен был вот-вот закончиться.  
Конечно, Зарецкий был старше и опытнее — да, черт возьми, талантливее даже. Я готов был это признать, глядя на выезженных им лошадей: самые невзрачные и простенькие с виду под его седлом приобретали особенную осанку, свойственную хорошим выездковым бойцам. С рациональной точки зрения я прекрасно понимал Анну, решившую сменить берейтора перед очередным стартовым сезоном: Зарецкий был шансом, который не стоило упускать. Однако с точки зрения чисто человеческой все равно было обидно до чертиков.

Я проговаривал все эти соображения, как мантру, пытаясь сохранить лицо. Мне предстояло еще показывать Зарецкому коня, и гордость требовала сделать вид, будто меня эта ситуация совершенно не задевает. Нормальные деловые отношения: поработал лошадку — передай другому. В конце концов, жаловаться на отсутствие спортивных партнеров мне не приходилось — у меня все еще оставались Райджесс и Зацепка, так что стартовый сезон мимо меня бы не прошел в любом случае. Но Райчик и Цыпа были работой, пусть даже любимой и кормящей, а Асбест был моей Галатеей. И это, само собой, было совершенно другое дело.  
Я вел его по проходу конюшни к предманежнику с максимально никаким выражением лица, которое только смог состроить. На входе в манеж я даже выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку.  
— Влад, — коротко представился Зарецкий, и по его тону я сразу понял, что актер из меня вышел так себе.  
— Артем.  
Его рукопожатие было сильным, но в меру, без дурацкой игры в "кто кого передавит". Мне пришло в голову, что если бы не вся эта дурацкая ситуация с Асбестом, возможно, он даже был бы мне симпатичен.  
Я уже собирался было лезть в седло, но Зарецкий мягко перехватил повод и отстранил меня от плеча Асбеста. Конь повернул голову и начал заинтересованно обнюхивать нового человека, пока тот регулировал длину стремян и проверял, подтянута ли подпруга. Я чувствовал себя как-то по-идиотски. Не очень понятно, на кой черт я вообще был здесь нужен: собрать коня мог бы и коновод, а смотреть его подо мной Зарецкий, очевидно, не намеревался.  
Я оглянулся на Анну, сидевшую на первом ряду на трибуне, но та только пожала плечами. В этом смысле она была идеальной клиенткой — выбирала берейтора тщательно и придирчиво, но, единожды доверившись, не имела привычки оспаривать методы работы. И, хотя договор с Зарецким, как я знал, еще не был подписан, она явно ему доверяла.  
Зарецкий легко вскочил в седло и выслал Асбеста в шаг. Чтобы не мешать, я отошел в середину манежа, туда, где обычно стояли тренера, и присел на оставленный кем-то вальтрап.

Работа с лошадью — настоящая грамотная работа — очень редко бывает зрелищной. Дилетант, увидев ее, скорее всего, даже не поймет, что перед ним происходит. Просто лошадка бежит вдоль стенки манежа. Просто всадник сидит сверху — катается, наверное. Человек чуть более опытный увидит отдельные элементы картины: нога чуть смещается вдоль бока лошади, пальцы рук сгибаются и разгибаются, корпус поворачивается на пару градусов в разные стороны. Еще более продвинутый конник даже поймет, что означает каждый из них. И только профессионал будет способен оценить всю красоту творящегося перед ним волшебства, когда простые, едва заметные глазу движения выстраиваются в гармоничную схему, оплетают лошадь незримыми нитями команд, направляют, поддерживают, ведут. С виду ничего такого: чуть придержать повод, отдать, дослать; согнуть, выпрямить, снова согнуть — теперь в другую сторону; перенести вес немного вбок, довернуть корпус, подтолкнуть ногой — обычная берейторская рутина. Но спустя некоторое время ты смотришь на манеж и понимаешь, что вдоль стенки бежит совсем другая лошадь, похожая на ту, что ты вывел из денника полчаса назад, как Тотилас на деревенскую Маньку.  
Обыкновенное чудо. Кусочек магии вне Хогвартса.  
Асбест летел над манежем, едва касаясь копытами грунта, легко и непринужденно, словно это не требовало от него ни малейших усилий. Идеально ровная, ритмичная рысь, за которую, не задумываясь, можно было бы влепить девятку, казалась для него естественной, словно он был рожден где-нибудь под солнцем Германии и бережно заезжен в конюшнях Шокемюлле.  
Я смотрел на него и понимал, что сверху сидит волшебник гораздо более высокого класса, чем я когда-либо надеялся стать. В принципе, я даже почти не завидовал — в том, как бежал сейчас Асбест, было немало и моей заслуги.

— М-да. Конь небезнадежен, но работать придется много, — Зарецкий спрыгнул на землю и передал мне повод.  
Занятый лошадью, я не сразу осознал услышанное. Асбест шумно дышал мне в ухо, капал слюной на куртку, требуя привычный после работы кусок сахара, а я машинально похлопывал его по мокрой шее и пытался переварить брошенную мне мимоходом фразу.  
Нет, конечно, я не ожидал публичного признания своих заслуг. Не маленький. Да и, положа руку на сердце, понимал, что за годы моей работы с Асбестом наверняка допустил немало ошибок. Где-то не хватило опыта, где-то — терпения, где-то — того самого эфемерного "чувства лошади", которое отличает просто хорошего всадника от первоклассного. Но, в конце концов, конь весьма прилично бежал юниоров, и мимоходом брошенная оценка: "Не совсем ужасно, но работы — непочатый край" — казалась несправедливо заниженной.  
К счастью, я уже давно вышел из того возраста, когда из мести помочиться обидчику в сапоги перед стартами казалось хорошей идеей.

***

В тот вечер мы с Ведьмой нажрались, как черти. Ведьма всегда была отличным собутыльником: не лезла в душу, но при этом умела выслушать, как никто.  
— Конечно, тебе обидно, — хмыкнула она, опрокидывая очередной бокал коньяка. — Любому было бы обидно, ну! Но посмотри на это с другой стороны: что бы было, если бы Анка тебя оставила?  
— Да ничего бы не было, — у меня в голове уже немного шумело, но с темы разговора я еще не сбивался. — Ездили бы по ездам, как обычно. Может, что-то новое бы начали собирать... Асбест мог бы.  
— Вот именно, ничего! — узкая смуглая ладонь Ведьмы хлопнула по столу. Зазвенели многочисленные кольца, и я ненадолго отвлекся: всегда было интересно, как ей не надоедает каждый раз снимать-надевать весь этот ломбард. И где она его хранит, когда работает — не в открытой всем ветрам раздевалке же? А может, и в раздевалке... Наложила на него страшное цыганское проклятие, вот и не боится, что сопрут. — Эй, ты меня слушаешь, или совсем поплыл?  
Я утвердительно промычал — формулировать что-то осмысленное не хотелось.  
— Ничего бы и не было. Стагнация. Кривая в-вашего развития... Она, короче, на плато, вот.  
— Сама ты кривая! — обиделся я. — У Асбеста никогда проблем с прямолне... прмолун... пря-мо-ли-ней-но-стью! Не было.  
— А я спорю? — Ведьма махнула рукой, и я невольно проследил за золотым бликом. — Ладно. Просто считай, что Асбесту выдали левел-ап. Он тебя перерос. Типа, перешел из школы в универ. Понимаешь?  
— Так Зарецкий говорит, он и школу-то закончил херово. На троечки, — от усиленного алкоголем расстройства я даже собрал голосовые связки в кучку и произнес это без запинок. — Понимаешь, это-то и есть самое обидное. Не то, что я ниже его по уровню — на это только дурак обижаться будет. А то, что он меня даже на моем уровне считает бракоделом.  
— Он тебе прям так и сказал?  
— Типа того...  
Я уронил голову на руки. Говорить больше не хотелось. Ни о чем.  
— Ну и зря, — припечатала Ведьма.  
— Думаешь?  
— Думаю. Ты, Томский, добросовестный ремесленник. А он — Микеланджело. У него каждый кусок мрамора — шедевр. Но не всему же мрамору быть Афродитами, что-то надо и на пол стелить.  
— А я, может, тоже хочу ваять Афродит, а не только половые плиты, — пожаловался я столешнице. Столешница, что характерно, не ответила, зато снова подала голос Ведьма:  
— Хреново как-то хочешь, — нотки серьезности в ее голосе заставили меня поднять голову и посмотреть ей в глаза. Она же, тем временем, продолжила: — Хотел бы — не бросал бы спорт.  
Это была плохая тема. Обычно мы ее не касались по обоюдному негласному уговору, что за муха укусила Ведьму на этот раз?  
— Я не бросаю, — попытался я съехать на тормозах. — У нас с Райчиком на следующие выходные езда запланирована.  
— Что, протащишь его по ППЮ? Геро-ой! — насмешливо фыркнула Ведьма и тут же посерьезнела: — Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
— Знаю, — я тоже нацепил серьезную мину. — И что?  
— И то. На словах ты Эдвард Гал, а на деле… — она осеклась, по-видимому, осознав, что чересчур далеко зашла.  
— Что — на деле? Продолжай уже, — буркнул я. Легкого расслабляющего шума в голове как не бывало.  
— А на деле ты зассал, — безжалостно добила Ведьма. — И не надо изобретать себе сейчас оправданий. Да, тебя засудили тогда — это было очевидно даже моей кобыле, хотя она, прошу заметить, конкуристка. Да, у тебя забрали лошадь…  
— Не просто забрали, Нэт, — я, не мигая, рассматривал трещины в штукатурке на противоположной стене. Вспоминать о Казимире было все еще больно. — Забрали, оставили без ног и в конечном итоге сгноили в городских покатушках. Я ничего не мог сделать, понимаешь? Ни-че-го! Мне поставили такую сумму за выкуп, что дешевле было бы в Голландию за новым съездить…  
— Это было пять лет назад, Тём, — она крайне редко называла меня по имени. Я даже отвлекся от тяжелых воспоминаний и ненадолго вернулся в прокуренную реальность каптерки. — Да, пять лет назад с тобой обошлись, как с говном, отобрали честно заработанного «мастера» и сгубили любимую лошадь. Херня случается. Романовой, которая это все затеяла, уже давно нет в окрестностях. А ты…  
Она прервалась, чтобы сделать глоток коньяка. Я тоже промолчал — мне было, о чем подумать.  
— А ты, Томский, крайне интересный человек, — неожиданно выдала Ведьма. — Я бы даже сказала, уникальный. Ты порой без капли рефлексии лезешь на таких ублюдков, к которым я лично на пушечный выстрел не подойду, потому что жить очень хочу. Но при этом стоит тебе разок потерпеть неудачу, как ты бросаешь все, опускаешь руки и делаешь вид, что оно тебе не очень-то и надо. Вот как тогда. Ты мог бы попытаться еще раз. Найти другую лошадь, поехать под других судей, хоть как-то, черт возьми, потрепыхаться! Но нет, ты гордо утерся, набрал себе хоббиков и уродов каких-то на берейторство и состроил вид, будто тебя ничто в этом мире не волнует, кроме денег. Ну так будь тогда уже последовательным, засунь амбиции себе в жопу и отдавай своих Асбестов без сожаления — тем, кто не струсил!  
Она залпом допила коньяк и грохнула бокалом о стол. Эта вспышка, казалось, отняла у нее последние остатки трезвости — она легла грудью на многострадальную столешницу и сложила подбородок на скрещенные руки.  
— Черт с ними со всеми, Тём. И с Анкой тоже. Налей мне еще.  
Я послушно налил — и ей, и себе. Нам обоим стоило как следует проспиртовать мозги.  
Впрочем, я был уверен, что больше мы этот разговор не вспомним. Как оказалось, зря.

***

Цыпа всегда отличалась жесткой охотой. Во время буйства гормонов ей сносило крышу так, что работать на одной площадке с кем-то еще становилось попросту опасно: в других лошадей летели зубы и копыта, а команды сверху воспринимались через раз.  
Но работать было надо — а куда деваться? Рассчитывать на то, что администрация подстроит расписание манежа для всей базы под охоты одной кобылы, не приходилось. И я бы с удовольствием уходил с ней в лесопарк или на открытый плац, но хозяйка одновременно боялась за сохранность кривых кобыльих ног и мечтала о большой выездке, так что работать Цыпу где-либо кроме манежа мне было строго запрещено.  
Выкручивался я по-разному. Чаще всего, просто выбирал время, когда на манеже было поменьше народу, и старался объезжать всех метров за десять. Остальные, впрочем, зная цыпин норов, тоже не стремились попадать в зону поражения, так что при нашем появлении резко начинали соблюдать правила поведения в манеже, загодя предупреждать о своих маневрах и вежливо до зубовного скрежета просить уступить стенку, если требовалось.  
Сегодня мне категорически не повезло. В манеже, когда мы с кобылой туда вышли, шла внеплановая конкурная тренировка.  
С одной стороны, стоило, наверное, развернуться и уйти. Подождать, пока они закончат, и тихой сапой вывестись вместе с начальной группой — эти будут смирно ездить сменой по стенке, раз в полчаса по команде тренера заходя на куцый вольт, так что разъехаться с ними не составит проблемы.  
Но, с другой стороны, подумал я, какого черта? Прошин мог бы и предупредить, что они собираются прыгать, а не устраивать сюрприз. И мотаться по конюшне лишний час, чтобы их переждать, мне ну совсем не улыбалось.  
«В конце концов, манеж большой, объеду, — успокаивал я дурные предчувствия, садясь в седло. — Да и группа Прошина — не дети малые, умеют по сторонам смотреть».

Уже отшагиваясь перед второй рысью и наблюдая мимоходом за конкуристами, я заметил на входе в манеж подозрительно знакомое темно-гнедое пятно. Присмотрелся и понял, что угадал. К нам изволил пожаловать лично мастер ваяния Афродит со своим новым куском мрамора, от которого он непреклонно отсекал все лишнее.  
Не то чтобы я всерьез избегал Зарецкого — стоя на одной базе и занимаясь одной дисциплиной это было бы сложно провернуть — но старался пореже оказываться с ним вместе в манеже. Я отдавал себе отчет в том, что банально и некрасиво ревную, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: при появлении этого дуэта в поле видимости я просто не в силах был не смотреть на их работу. И надо было отдать Зарецкому должное — то, что я видел, мне нравилось.  
Зарецкий почувствовал мой взгляд, обернулся и кивнул — спокойно, как не очень близкому знакомому. Я кивнул в ответ, подумав про себя, что, наверное, в его мире мы и были просто не очень близкими знакомыми. Никакой драмы, никаких обид. Даже не рабочие отношения — с момента передачи Асбеста из рук в руки мы ни минуты не работали вместе.  
Я почувствовал, что это начинает меня злить. Не сам Зарецкий и его отношение ко мне, а то, как много я начал об этом думать с того злосчастного пьяного разговора с Ведьмой. Какого черта мне вообще важно его мнение? Да пусть засунет язык в задницу и выезжает Асбеста в соответствии со своими понятиями о прекрасном, пусть хоть сожрет его без соли, в конце концов! Я больше не имею никакого отношения ни к этой лошади, ни к этому человеку. Все, точка.  
Чтобы вымести из головы лишние мысли, я поднял Цыпу в рысь и поехал в дальний конец манежа шлифовать переходы из средней в собранную и обратно. Я их оттачивать любил, а вот Цыпа — не очень, так что они прекрасно подходили для того, чтобы гарантированно отвлечься от Зарецкого и сконцентрироваться на работе.

Переходы нам с Цыпой удались. Точнее, мне удалось направить энергию кобылы в нужное русло, чему она изо всех сил сопротивлялась, то принимаясь заигрывать с проезжающими мимо лошадьми, не различая пола, то прижимая уши и едва не бросаясь на тех, кому пять минут назад строила глазки. Когда мы, наконец, осилили пару удовлетворительных попыток, в мыле были оба, и неизвестно, кто устал сильнее. Я уже почти собрался сделать несколько номинальных подъемов в галоп и валить, когда над манежем прозвучала зычная команда Прошина:  
— Вспышка по маршруту едет, разбежались!  
С галопом пришлось повременить. Я прижал Цыпу к стенке, едва не касаясь правой крагой штукатурки, и перевел в шаг, чтобы не провоцировать.  
Ведьма на Вспышке резала маршрут отчаянно, сгибая кобылу чуть ли не вдвое и проворачивая на одной ноге в подобии полупируэта. То ли хотела впечатлить Прошина, то ли просто лихачила из любви к искусству — с Ведьмой никогда не поймешь — но раз тренер ее не останавливал, значит, все шло по плану. Я невольно залюбовался — лошадь и всадница подходили друг другу идеально, смотрелись вместе не просто спортивной парой, а единым существом. Брусья, чухонец, направо-назад тройник… Вороная молния вот-вот должна была промчаться мимо меня, но тут ее загородил массивный темно-гнедой силуэт.  
Я слишком поздно понял, что произошло. Зарецкий, не зная, что к Цыпе не стоит подъезжать так близко, попытался протиснуться между нами и стойкой первого препятствия в системе. Места там хватало: будь на месте Цыпы любая другая лошадь, маневр удался бы.  
Но на месте Цыпы была Цыпа, а Зарецкому никто не объяснил, чем чревата попытка разъехаться с ней вплотную.  
Я не успел среагировать — да и что бы я сделал? Цыпа истошно взвизгнула, махнула наудачу левой задней ногой, едва не попав Зарецкому по бедру. Асбест прыгнул в сторону, всем телом впечатываясь в стойку. Та качнулась и медленно, как в слоу-моушене в боевике, начала заваливаться назад, туда, где как раз готовилась сняться на препятствие Вспышка.  
Что было дальше, я толком не видел — мне хватало проблем с тем, чтобы удержать пошедшую вразнос кобылу. Кое-как приведя ее в чувство, я оглянулся. Ведьма сидела на песке посреди рассыпанных жердей и держала повод, на другом конце которого, громко отфыркиваясь, по узкому кругу бегала рысью кобыла. К чести Вспышки, через жерди и поваленную стойку она аккуратно переступала, но настроения Ведьмы это явно не улучшало. Она рявкнула что-то на шипящем и «э»-кающем языке, с явным трудом встала с песка и похромала к выходу. Прошин только крикнул ей вдогонку: «К врачу сходи!»  
Цыпа все еще раздувала ноздри, ища взглядом своего мнимого обидчика, так что я быстро слез и повел ее в руках к выходу. Отшагать, в конце концов, можно и на плацу. Переживут ее кривые ноги.  
На Асбеста я даже не оглянулся. Я был уверен, что Зарецкий справится и без моих виноватых взглядов.

***

Ведьма нашла меня уже в конюшне. Я заканчивал разбирать Цыпу и, увидев, как в мою сторону решительно хромает знакомая фигура, поспешно стянул с ноги последний бинт и запустил кобылу в денник.  
— Я долбоеб. Извини. Что с ногой-то?  
— Фигня, ушиб задницы об грунт, — махнула рукой Ведьма. — Переживу. И причем тут ты?  
— Это Цыпа отбила по Асбесту, — признался я.  
— Да? — Ведьма нахмурилась. — Не видела. Но это неважно. Томский, у нас катастрофа.  
«Катастрофа» у Ведьмы могла означать все что угодно, от потерянной шпоры до сломанной ноги, так что само по себе это не говорило ни о чем. Но в этот раз что-то в ее тоне заставило меня напрячься.  
— Я Зарецкого прокляла, понимаешь?  
Мысленно я облегченно выдохнул. Эта неприятность определенно проходила по категории потерянных шпор.  
— Зачем?  
— Буркнула сгоряча. Не подумала. Бывает.  
— Нехорошо получилось... — не могу сказать, что на тот момент испытывал к Зарецкому теплые чувства, но ситуация и впрямь была несправедливой. — А снять как-то эту свою хрень сможешь?  
— Томский, — Ведьма посмотрела на меня, как на идиота. — Я тебе что, Гэндальф? Нет, конечно.  
— Откуда я знаю, как там работает ваше айнанэ-колдунство, — буркнул я. — Делать-то что теперь?  
Не то чтобы я всерьез верил в эффективность цыганских проклятий, конечно. Но верила Ведьма, и этого было достаточно. Что бы теперь ни стряслось с Зарецким, она воспримет это на свой счет и будет угрызаться муками совести до второго пришествия. А случиться в нашей работе могло все что угодно — не зря конный спорт уверенно держал место в десятке самых травмоопасных.  
— В том-то и дело, что не знаю я, что делать, — вздохнула Ведьма. — Может, приглядишь за ним, а?  
— И что я сделаю? Проклятье разведу руками?  
— Поможешь, если что. Скорую вызовешь…  
Я вздохнул. Очень хотелось послать Ведьму куда подальше, но она все-таки была мне подругой, и совесть не позволяла так просто от нее отмахнуться.  
— Попробую, — кисло сказал я.  
— Спасибо! — Ведьма энергично тряхнула головой. — С меня пузырь, Томский!  
— Иди уже, прикладывай компрессы к заднице, — махнул я рукой.

***

Райчик достался мне в свое время почти случайно — хозяйка буквально столкнулась со мной на выходе из манежа. Я до сих пор считаю это знаком судьбы, решившей сжалиться надо мной и послать мне в противовес Цыпе кого-то адекватного. Райчик представлял из себя полную противоположность взбалмошной кобыле — будучи жеребцом в самом расцвете сил он, казалось, понятия не имел о том, что кобыл положено крыть, а с другими жеребцами — драться. Старательный и надежный, он честно делал все, что от него просили, расцветая от любой мимолетной похвалы. Было даже жаль, что спортивных талантов природа ему не отсыпала совсем.  
Впрочем, хозяйке этого было и не нужно. Ей хватало еженедельных прогулок в поля и редких проездов по любительским схемкам на каком-нибудь кубке водокачки, где конь неизменно получал розетку за старание. А меня вполне устраивало изредка «править» его и пару раз в сезон выкатывать на старты, чтобы размять перед хозяйкой. Идиллия, черт возьми.

Райчика, ввиду его плюшевости и приятности в работе, я всегда оставлял на десерт. Мы выходили в манеж одними из последних и не спеша работали почти в полном одиночестве, пока остальные обитатели базы допивали в раздевалке чай и расходились по домам. Только одна пара неизменно выводилась вместе с нами. Точнее, если уж совсем честно, это мы выводились вместе с ними.  
Подстроиться под график работы Зарецкого оказалось легко — на нашей базе он работал только Асбеста и тоже старался выбирать наименее людное время. Они неизменно появлялись на манеже через полчаса после того, как я занимал его с Райчиком, и, как мне казалось, если бы возможно было перенестись на еще более позднее время, они бы дожидались, пока и мы освободим площадку. Но ужин был по расписанию в десять, и двигать режим коню Зарецкий, по всей видимости, не захотел. На это я и рассчитывал.

Вот и сейчас, не успел я как следует размять Райчика на рыси, как Зарецкий с Асбестом возникли у входа.  
«По вам двоим можно часы сверять», — мимоходом подумал я и перевел коня в шаг, пропуская их в середину.  
Зарецкий, как обычно, коротко кивнул мне и отвернулся. Минут пять мы шагали молча, выдерживая дистанцию в половину манежа, и я усиленно старался не смотреть в его сторону. Смотреть там все равно пока было не на что: как будто я никогда не видел, как коней на свободном поводу расшагивают, — но взгляд помимо воли то и дело все равно цеплял темную фигуру лошади и человека на ней. Зарецкий как будто нервничал — поминутно поправлял жилетку, расстегивал и застегивал липучку на перчатках. Меня он, в свою очередь, словно бы не замечал.  
Я поднял Райчика в рысь и сел на учебную. Надо было напомнить коню боковые, а то хозяйка в последний раз жаловалась, что он не доставляет зад на уступке. Скорее всего, конечно, проблема была не в коне, но проверить стоило.  
Краем глаза я заметил, что Зарецкий с Асбестом тоже начали рысить, но волевым усилием отвернулся и сконцентрировался на своей работе. Для того, чтобы разъезжаться с ним, мне было совсем не обязательно постоянно на него пялиться.  
Какое-то время это даже срабатывало: мы коротко предупреждали друг друга о маневрах, старались как можно меньше сближаться и в остальном занимались каждый своей лошадью. Райчик, как оказалось, и в самом деле немного подзабыл, что на элементах надо нести себя самостоятельно, а не ждать, пока всадник попеременно поставит на место каждую ногу. Впрочем, это решилось за десять минут вдумчивого объяснения коню, почему он не прав. Возражать Райчик и не пытался: как только понял, что я настроен серьезно, он тяжело, почти по-человечески вздохнул и, собрав конечности в кучу, изобразил нечто приличное. Надо было еще посмотреть завтра, как он будет выполнять то же самое под хозяйкой, сделал я себе мысленную пометку и, похвалив коня, ослабил повод.  
Райчик, довольно отфыркиваясь, вытянул шею и бодро зашагал третьим следом вдоль длинной стенки. Мимо на средней рыси проехал Зарецкий; шея Асбеста блестела от пота, на морде было написано некое интеллектуальное усилие — судя по всему, от него требовали чего-то нетривиального. Я проследил за ними взглядом до поворота на короткую стенку, увидел, как Зарецкий остановил его, похлопал по шее и полез в карман жилетки, по всей видимости, за куском сахара. На этом моменте я отвернулся, чтобы не встретиться с ним взглядом.  
За окнами манежа было уже совсем темно. Увлеченный работой, я не заметил, как опустились вечерние сумерки — рановато сегодня, обычно я выезжал со стоянки клуба еще засветло. Я бросил взгляд на часы — нет, все верно, половина девятого. В отдалении раздался приглушенный грохот, и тут до меня наконец-то дошло.

Единственное, чего Райчик боялся искренне и вдохновенно, была гроза. По словам хозяйки, когда однажды в поле их застал сильный ливень, обычно надежный и невозмутимый, как скала, конь впал в такую панику, что, со всех ног драпая домой, снес грудью секцию забора вокруг клуба.  
По идее, надо было валить, и побыстрее, но бросать работу на середине как-то не хотелось. Может быть, думал я, в крытом манеже Райчик не увидит молний, не почувствует на шкуре падающих капель, и все как-нибудь обойдется без излишнего драматизма? Да и я сам был куда более опытным всадником, чем хозяйка, наверное, смог бы справиться с разносом...  
Нет, все-таки, по-хорошему, стоило свалить. Рисковать чужой лошадью было непрофессионально и чисто по-человечески неправильно. Я уже почти решился слезть и увести коня домой в руках, но оказалось, что уже поздно.  
Новый раскат грома прозвучал прямо над нашими головами, когда я, наклонившись вперед, готовился перекинуть ногу через круп. В таком положении я и повис на райчиковой шее, пока он, стартовав с почти вертикальной свечи, метался галопом по всему манежу, панически хрипя.  
"Вот и сделали галопчик", — обреченно подумал я, безуспешно пытаясь пристроить задницу обратно в седло. Как только я хоть немного приближался к цели, на очередном резком повороте центробежная сила снова ее оттуда выкидывала. После пятого, кажется, по счету виража я решил, что проще отцепиться — все равно конем я не управлял, а вот вписаться головой в стену манежа или центральный столб мог запросто.  
Уже сидя на песке, я потряс головой и огляделся, оценивая ситуацию. Райчик по-прежнему в свободном полете мчался от стенки к стенке; болтающиеся стремена хлопали по крыльям седла и мгновенно взмокшим бокам коня, добавляя к шуму грозы снаружи дополнительную ноту. Асбест... Я поискал взглядом темно-гнедой силуэт и облегченно выдохнул: конь, конечно, нервничал, но Зарецкий с ним вполне справлялся. Я послал ему виноватый взгляд, но он не отреагировал: то ли не увидел, то ли не посчитал нужным.  
Отряхнув бриджи от налипшего песка, я отправился ловить Райчика.

Все эти шуточки про женщин и остановку коня на скаку, конечно, очень смешные, если собственно скачущего коня ты видел только на картинках. На деле, когда на тебя со скоростью среднего авто несется полтонны живого веса, не замечающего ничего на своем пути, желание веселиться резко пропадает. Ловить паникующего коня в одиночку же и вовсе занятие для самоубийц.  
Я попытался воззвать к разуму Райчика, разговаривая с ним, искушая его сахарком и успокаивающе воркуя, но все было тщетно. В панике конь едва не натыкался на стены, так что моих жалких попыток его отвлечь он просто не замечал. Периферийным зрением я заметил, что Зарецкий спешился и повел Асбеста к выходу, чтобы хотя бы не подвергать опасности еще и его. Это можно было использовать в своих интересах: если Райчик поддастся табунному инстинкту и пойдет за другим конем, его можно было бы запереть в предманежнике, где места гораздо меньше и загнать его в угол будет проще.  
Райчик, кажется, купился. Стартовав от дальнего угла манежа, он со всей дури рванул к выходу, наводясь на темно-коричневую задницу Асбеста, как ракета на инфракрасный маячок.  
Когда я понял, что вовремя затормозить он не успеет, пытаться предотвратить столкновение было уже поздно. Самым паршивым было то, что Зарецкий вообще не видел опасности — несущегося к нему Райчика от него загораживал массивный корпус Асбеста.  
Время растеклось на долгие, томительно-вязкие секунды. Я успел крикнуть: "Влад!" — привлекая его внимание, но так и не узнал, услышал он или нет. Райчик всей тушей вписался сбоку в круп Асбеста, тот от неожиданности отскочил в сторону Зарецкого, не удержал равновесие и завалился на бок. Ничем больше не удерживаемый, Райчик метнулся в сторону дверного проема, но из-за столкновения растерял почти всю скорость, так что мне удалось отловить его за повод. Другой рукой я перехватил у самого железа повод начавшего вставать Асбеста и резвой трусцой повел обоих в жеребцовское крыло.  
У самого выхода я обернулся на Зарецкого. Он неподвижно сидел на песке, баюкая правую ногу, и судя по тому, как она изгибалась под крагой, самое время было вызывать "Скорую".

— Томский, окажи мне одну услугу, — морщась от боли, попросил Зарецкий, когда я вернулся.  
Я кивнул. Конкретно в этот момент я бы достал ему звезду с неба, если бы таково было его желание.  
— Объясни, какого хрена между нами происходит в последнее время? — спросил он.  
— В смысле? — я недоуменно моргнул. Откровенно говоря, я не был готов к такому повороту: думал, он спросит, едут ли врачи, попросит посмотреть, что с ногой, или позвонить Анне. Да хоть бы попить принести и за руку подержать! Выяснять отношения сейчас казалось как-то нелепо.  
— Я не слепой и не идиот, — он встретил мой удивленный взгляд и нахмурился. — И я не люблю играть в эти конюшенные игры из разряда "кто с кем против кого дружит". Понимаю, из-под тебя вытащили перспективную лошадь, ты обижен, но от того, что ты то бегаешь от меня, то начинаешь пристально пялиться на меня каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь работать, конь подо мной не загорится, а Анна своего решения не изменит. Чего ты добиваешься?  
— Да блядь, — я прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как краснею. Я всегда краснел очень ярко — спасибо бледной и тонкой коже — так что не было ни единого шанса, что Зарецкий не заметит.  
— Это не ответ.  
— Я пытаюсь придумать, как рассказать всю эту историю так, чтобы ты не сдал меня в дурку, — проворчал я. — Помнишь тот день, когда из-за нас двоих Ведьма со своей кобылы уебалась? Я тогда на Цыпе был, она по Асбесту отбила, а тот отскочил в барьер.  
Зарецкий кивнул.  
— Так вот знай: Ведьма тебя прокляла, — мрачно подытожил я. — Она не видела, что это мы с Цыпой были виноваты, вот и сорвалась не на того. Потом пожалела, конечно, но уже поздно было. Попросила меня за тобой присмотреть, вдруг что.  
Я упорно не смотрел на него, пытаясь удержать на лице нейтральное выражение. Ожидал, что он назовет меня, как минимум, идиотом — потому что именно идиотом я себя и чувствовал. Чего я не ждал, так это густого, бархатистого смеха, удивительно приятного на слух.  
— Ты в курсе, что это больно, вообще-то? — спросил он, отсмеявшись. — Я имею в виду, ржать со сломанной ногой. Казалось бы, никакой связи, но вибрации все равно отдаются.  
Он болезненно поморщился и продолжил:  
— Передай своей Ведьме, что она тут ни при чем. Я не верю в проклятия.  
— Я тоже, — вставил я. — Но верит она, так что тебя еще ждут ее попытки принести извинения. Не уверен, что она умеет это делать, но точно будет стараться. Берегись.  
По его лицу скользнула тень улыбки.  
— Учту, — кивнул он и добавил: — Кстати, чтоб ты знал: ты в том инциденте тоже не был виноват. Это целиком мой косяк: не следовало разъезжаться с незнакомой лошадью так близко.  
— Ты не знал, — пожал плечами я.  
— Меня это не оправдывает. С любой незнакомой лошадью лучше вести себя, как с опасной.  
— Да, но...  
— Можно я не буду сейчас читать тебе лекцию по технике безопасности? — с немалой долей ехидства в голосе спросил он. — Асбест, я думаю, теперь снова твой — по крайней мере, на ближайшие пару месяцев. Решение, конечно, за Анной, но это было бы наилучшим выходом из сложившейся ситуации.  
Я промолчал. Что тут скажешь? "На ближайшие пару месяцев", вероятнее всего, значило "на весь сезон". Менять всадника посреди лета Анна не станет, в этом я был почти уверен. Для Зарецкого этот соревновательный год закончился сегодня.  
Я все-таки взял его за руку в молчаливом жесте поддержки. Наверное, мне нужно было радоваться, что Асбест вернулся ко мне, хоть и на время, но что-то не очень хотелось. Где-то в глубине моей души все еще жил пламенный юноша-спортсмен, ратующий за честную борьбу и благородство на боевом поле и вне его.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, я едва не пропустил, когда Зарецкий сжал мою руку в ответ.  
— Скорая приехала, — произнес он, вслушиваясь в вой сирены где-то на улице. — Иди, встреть, а то они в темноте не найдут манеж.  
Я с неохотой отпустил его руку и встал. Мне почему-то отчаянно не хотелось оставлять его здесь одного, даже на те пару минут, что требовались, чтобы привести врачей, но он был прав — в потемках потеряться на территории клуба труда не составляло.  
— Я скоро приду, — сказал я, оглядываясь в воротах предманежника.  
— Я тебя дождусь, не переживай, — хмыкнул он и махнул рукой.

***

Уныло-салатовые больничные стены с облупившейся краской навевали неимоверную тоску. Наверное, когда-то давно, когда ремонт был еще свежим, этот цвет выглядел жизнерадостно и подбадривал пациентов, но теперь, побледневший от времени, напоминал только о плесени на бутерброде, забытом в дальнем углу холодильника.  
— Вам в триста пятую, — тоном "ходят тут всякие" произнесла медсестра у стойки администратора. — Лестница по коридору налево, третий этаж, дальнее крыло.  
Я молча кивнул и направился, куда было сказано.  
Решение навестить Зарецкого казалось вполне естественным. В конце концов, именно из-за меня он оказался в этом безрадостном месте, должен же я был хоть как-то попытаться скрасить его пребывание здесь. Как мне удалось узнать у Анны, родственников у него не осталось, близких друзей как-то тоже не было заметно.  
— Привет, — неловко сказал я, привлекая его внимание от дверей палаты.  
В триста пятой Влад лежал один — местная травматология была заполнена, в основном, упавшими откуда-нибудь бабушками, подселять к которым молодого парня не додумались даже в рамках экономии места.  
Он обернулся и неожиданно тепло улыбнулся мне.  
— Заходи. Там стул где-то возле шкафа.  
Я положил на прикроватную тумбочку авоську с фруктами — банальнее не придумаешь, но не нести же ему цветы, в самом деле? — и притащил из другого конца палаты скрипучий деревянный стул.  
— Как ты тут? — спросил я только для того, чтобы что-то сказать. Честно говоря, я даже не знал о чем с ним говорить теперь — об Асбесте? Ну да, чтобы опять напомнить ему, как нескоро он теперь на него сядет.  
— Неплохо, — Зарецкий пожал плечами и спросил сам: — Как кони?  
— Скачут, — хмыкнул я. — Асбест в порядке, с Анной мы договорились на прежнее расписание.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он.  
Наступила неловкая пауза. Я разглядывал лежавшую поверх одеяла ногу в новеньком белоснежном гипсе, Зарецкий бездумно смотрел в мою сторону.  
— Хочешь, напишу что-нибудь? — указал я подбородком на его ногу.  
— Зачем? — судя по выражению лица, мне и впрямь удалось его удивить.  
— Ну, просто так. Типа, хорошее пожелание и все такое.  
Зарецкий снова улыбнулся — на этот раз с некоторой долей иронии. По крайней мере, мне так показалось.  
— Давай. У тебя есть, чем?  
Не отвечая, я достал из рюкзака синий маркер, катавшийся там с тех пор, как я писал на доске в раздевалке расписание работы Цыпы. Цвет, конечно, был не самым подходящим, но другого все равно не наблюдалось.  
Я пересел на краешек кровати со стороны сломанной ноги и оглядел поле деятельности. Пространства было много — ногу загипсовали до самого бедра — так что можно было не мельчить. Я на секунду задумался, выводя первую букву, но потом, захваченный вдохновением, с головой погрузился в работу.  
— "Привет от Асбеста. Поправляйся скорее, я тебя жду!" — прочитал Зарецкий минут десять спустя. — А ты неплохо рисуешь, — заметил он, разглядывая схематичную конскую морду, замыкавшую надпись. — Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — я закинул маркер обратно в рюкзак. — Он правда без тебя скучает.  
— Да ну, — недоверчиво покачал головой тот. — Мы не так уж давно знакомы. И, к тому же, у него есть ты.  
— Я так, как ты, не умею, — со вздохом признался я. — Мы с ним ладим, конечно, но как берейтор ты круче.  
— Хочешь, научу? — спросил Зарецкий совершенно будничным тоном, как будто речь шла о каком-нибудь дурацком карточном фокусе, которыми любила развлекаться Ведьма.  
Я подозрительно уставился на него. Он что, шутит так? Какой-то не очень веселый юмор.  
— Мне не жалко, — видимо, поняв что-то по выражению моего лица, продолжил он. — Все равно я сейчас недееспособен. Так хоть какую-то пользу принесу.  
— Хочу, — решившись, ответил я. — Деньги за берейторство делим пополам. Идет?  
Жаба трепыхнулась где-то в районе горла, но я заткнул ее мыслью, что в любой другой ситуации эти знания я бы не получил ни за какую плату. До сегодняшнего дня я ни разу не слышал, чтобы Зарецкий брал учеников.  
— Идет, — согласился он. — Меня обещали выписать через неделю, когда кости схватятся.  
— Я за тобой заеду, — кивнул я. — Сразу говори, что привезти.  
— Костыли, наверное... — задумался он. — Не знаю, никогда раньше не ломал ноги.  
Он чуть склонил голову к плечу, и я невольно залюбовался тем, как солнце заиграло в его светло-русых волосах. Никогда раньше не замечал, какой красивый у них оттенок... Впрочем, я и видел-то его до этого, по большей части, в шлеме.  
— Значит, костыли, а там разберемся, — я решительно тряхнул головой, сбрасывая оцепенение. Этого еще не хватало.  
Моя ориентация уже давно не была для меня сюрпризом, и не то чтобы я до этого не находил Зарецкого — Влада, поправился я, стоило называть его по имени, раз уж мы намерены были сотрудничать, — привлекательным. Но засматриваться на него уж точно было лишним. Мы не в Голландии, где меня максимум могли вежливо послать на хуй за такие подкаты — и, учитывая контекст, я бы даже не очень обиделся. На родных берегах за подобное могли бы и выписать в табло, но это как раз не было самым страшным. Слухи по конюшне разлетались со скоростью лесного пожара, и предсказать реакцию своей клиентуры на такие новости я бы не решился. Нахрен, проще разделять рабочее и личное, тщательно держа последнее в тайне. Ведьма знает, этого более чем достаточно.  
Влад, казалось, не заметил моей заминки, только улыбнулся краешком рта и кивнул.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — отозвался я. — В конце концов, это я тебя сюда уложил.  
— Не начинай, — поморщился он — как мне показалось, искренне. — Это был чистой воды несчастный случай. Наша служба, увы, опасна и трудна, любая лошадь может неудачно понести.  
Я здорово подозревал, что он говорит все это только для того, чтобы я поменьше мозолил ему глаза своей виноватой рожей, но все равно от сердца немного отлегло.  
— Я забегу еще завтра перед работой, — пообещал я, поднимаясь с места. — Притащу чего-нибудь почитать и нормальной еды.  
Влад снова улыбнулся — на этот раз почти по-человечески, широко и тепло.  
— До завтра, — кивнул он, откидываясь на подушке.

***

— Выводи Асбеста, вспоминайте с ним схему. Через неделю в "Белогорье" муниципальные старты, поедете Малый. С Анной я согласовал.  
Надо было отдать ему должное — прошло уже около десятка наших совместных тренировок, но он все еще умудрялся застать меня врасплох.  
Я замер. Огляделся на всякий случай: кроме нас двоих в этом крыле конюшни никого не было. Это что, прикол такой? Если бы это сказал не Зарецкий, я бы решил, что надо мной злобно шутят, но Влад на подобное способен не был. С чувством юмора он вообще был знаком весьма опосредованно.  
— С ума сошел? Я не готов, — ответил я, проверяя длину стремян, прежде чем вывести Асбеста в манеж.  
— Не ври мне, — скривился тот. — Все ты готов, просто мандражируешь. И Асбест готов, я тебя уверяю.  
— Это что, новый флешмоб у вас всех — рассказывать мне, чего я там якобы боюсь? — раздраженно буркнул я. — В Асбесте я и не сомневаюсь, но зачем тащить на старты явно не готовую пару? Он еще не докатывает последний год перед пенсией, на следующий сезон возьмешь и сам проедешь хоть Малый, хоть Средний, хоть сразу Большой.  
— Томский, — устало произнес Влад, прикрывая ладонью глаза. — Вот ты мне веришь? Как профессионалу?  
Я кивнул.  
— Так вот, мое профессиональное мнение — вы давно готовы, просто ты почему-то увиливаешь всеми силами. Смотри, юниорские ты же ехал? Ехал, я видел техрезы. Знаешь, чем личный юниорский принципиально отличается от Малого? Наличием в последнем полупируэтов на шагу. Тём, ты умеешь делать полупируэты на шагу?  
Я снова кивнул, на этот раз нехотя. Я прекрасно понимал, к чему он клонит.  
— Вот и Асбест умеет. И в чем тогда проблема?  
— Моя — ни в чем! — наконец, взорвался я. По моим меркам, я и так терпел довольно долго. — Я просто пытаюсь не портить коню результаты! А в чем твоя проблема, Владик? Амбиции на мозг давят? Надо быстрее, выше, сильнее, и если не отобрался, как минимум, в национальную сборную, то жизнь прожита зря?  
Вопреки моим ожиданиям, он не разозлился. Не сделал попытки наорать на меня в ответ, даже не нахмурился. Только посмотрел сквозь меня задумчивым взглядом и спросил:  
— Тём, ты азартный человек?  
Я удивленно поднял брови. Как будто и так не было очевидно.  
— Предлагаю пари, — распространил свою мысль Зарецкий. — Я тренирую вас двоих эту неделю. Так, как сочту нужным. Ты меня слушаешься. Если я прав, и в "Белогорье" вы проедете удачно — у тебя будет медаль и строчка в резюме, у коня — хороший результат, у меня — моральное удовлетворение. Если окажешься прав ты, и к концу недели вы не будете готовы, я просто сниму вас до начала стартов. Никто ничего не потеряет.  
— И что я получу в случае выигрыша? — спросил я, пытаясь не выдать своего интереса.  
— Опять же, моральное удовлетворение, — со вздохом пояснил Влад. — Ну и я отстану от вас двоих со стартами до конца сезона, делайте, что хотите, хоть юниорские по второму кругу едьте, хоть в баррел-рейсинг идите. Будем работать в размеренном темпе над тем, над чем захочешь. Сойдет?  
— Сойдет, — я пожал протянутую мне руку.  
— Тогда лезь уже наверх и начинаем, — кивнул он в сторону порядком заскучавшего коня.

***

— Ты слишком его "ведешь". Контролируешь каждый шаг, каждую секунду, как будто всегда ожидаешь от него какой-то подляны. Он это чувствует и зажимается, ты чувствуешь, что он зажат, начинаешь его двигать и вести еще сильнее, он напрягается еще больше и так далее. Замкнутый круг. Пока ты ставишь перед ним не самые сложные задачи и напряжение не переходит определенного предела, это прокатывает. Если пойдете дальше, ты взорвешь ему мозг, и он либо замкнется окончательно, либо сломается от перенапряжения.  
— И что делать? — спросил я, выслушав эту пространную тираду. — Если я просто перестану его вести, он побежит как попало.  
— А ты попробуй, — посоветовал Влад, откидываясь на стуле, специально для него прислоненном к центральному столбу манежа. — Вот просто покатайся рысью по стенке, ничего не проси.  
Я пожал плечами. Покататься так покататься, мне же проще. Если Влад считает, что это каким-то образом приблизит нас с Асбестом к Малому...  
— Убери от него шпору. Вообще ногу убери.  
— А двигать чем?  
— Ничем не двигай. Он у тебя не уставший от жизни пожилой обозник, сам прекрасно пойдет. Руку только отпусти.  
Я послушно ослабил повод, давая коню вытянуть голову в положение перед вертикалью. Асбест откровенно расслабился, самостоятельно расширил рамку и тряхнул головой. Первые несколько темпов он чутко прислушивался ко мне, пытаясь понять, какую команду я собираюсь ему отдать, но потом, видимо, решив, что подвоха нет, побежал спокойно и ровно. Я тоже немного выдохнул — все-таки необходимость вести коня постоянно выматывала и физически, и психологически. Сейчас же я просто катался, наслаждаясь быстрым движением и мерным дыханием коня подо мной.  
Из этой не то медитации, не то прогулки меня вырвал голос Влада.  
— А теперь чуть-чуть возьми его ногой — не досылай, просто возьми, — и набери обратно повод.  
Асбест послушно согнулся в затылке и немного сократил рысь. Я, как и было велено, не стал его додвигать.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Влад. — Едьте пока дальше в этой рамке.  
Асбест чуть напрягся от смены рамки, ожидая команды, но я не собирался ее отдавать. Еще несколько минут прошли в расслабленном вытаптывании колеи у стенки. Мне это уже понемногу начало надоедать: просто покатать задницу я мог и безо всяких тренировок. Когда я уже хотел спросить у Влада, в чем смысл, он первым подал голос.  
— Томский, расскажи мне, какая у тебя книга любимая? Не про лошадей.  
— "Властелин колец", — от неожиданности я забыл, что хотел спросить до этого и просто озвучил первое же название, которое пришло в голову. — А что?  
— Нет, ничего, просто, — Влад чуть склонил голову к плечу, внимательно меня слушая. — А любимый персонаж в ней?  
— Боромир, — все еще ничего не понимая, ответил я. — Ты к чему ведешь?  
— Да ни к чему, почему я обязательно должен к чему-то вести? — он поудобнее устроился на стуле, укладывая здоровую ногу на гипс. — Почему именно он? Он же, если я ничего не путаю, весьма непростой был товарищ — гордый, заносчивый, первым среди Братства поддался чарам кольца.  
— Да потому что он единственный живой человек там, а не карамельно-правильная агитка во плоти, — фыркнул я в ответ. — Он ошибается, его иногда несет не в ту сторону, но в конце концов он делает верный выбор и буквально ручается своей жизнью за него. Легко быть безупречным Арагорном, заранее знающим, как правильно, потому что так сказали друзья-эльфы. Сложнее думать своей головой и самостоятельно нести ответственность за принятые решения. Особенно когда решаешь не только за себя, но и за весь свой народ.  
— А в этом, пожалуй, есть смысл, — задумчиво отозвался Влад. — Обрати внимание, как ровно Асбест бежит, — неожиданно перевел тему он. — Это потому что ты вообще про него забыл и отстал с постоянными поправками.  
Я потерянно промолчал. Влад был прав: конь вошел в ритм и двигался четко, спокойно, как хорошо отлаженный механизм.  
— Сейчас согни его внутрь. Ничего не меняй: не толкай, не одерживай, не пытайся что-то этакое выполнить, просто согни в боку, не теряя темпа.  
Подавив порыв пожать плечами, я попросил Асбеста отвести перед от стенки, оставив зад там же, где и был. Конь выполнил это без малейшего затруднения — он вообще неплохо гнулся, особенно налево. Мы успели проехать почти половину короткой стенки, прежде чем я, наконец, понял.  
— Вот оно, твое плечо внутрь, — одновременно с этим произнес Влад. — Выпрями, похвали и будем галопы делать.

***

В раздевалке в этот час было уже пусто. Все, кто гонял чаи после или вместо тренировок, разбежались по домам, так что я переодевался в гордом одиночестве. Влад был единственным, кто мог бы составить мне компанию, но ему переодеваться смысла не было. Для того, чтобы посидеть на стульчике в манеже, специальная конюшенная одежда, предназначенная для впитывания лошадиных слюней и пота, пыли и запаха навоза, была не нужна, так что он обычно ждал меня у машины. Как раз успевал дохромать до парковки на костылях, пока я переодевался.  
С тех пор, как он стал моим неофициальным тренером, я подбрасывал его до дома после занятий. Жил он, как выяснилось, недалеко — всего в четверти часа езды — так что нельзя было сказать, что меня это как-то затруднило.  
— Хорошо поработали сегодня, — заметил он, осторожно садясь на переднее сидение и пристраивая костыли между ног. — Вы с Асбестом ладите лучше, чем ты думаешь.  
Я кивнул. Никогда не умел принимать похвалу, даже зная, что она искренняя. Влад был не тем человеком, который станет льстить или подбадривать просто так. Он вообще говорил немного и чаще всего по делу.  
— Тём, почему ты боишься Малого? — внезапно спросил он, по своему обыкновению быстро меняя тему. — Для тебя это как камень преткновения какой-то. Отдельные элементы, переходы, даже длинные связки ты делаешь, а как только я говорю: "Поехали по схеме", — ты как будто другие конечности отращиваешь. Я бы списал на предстартовый мандраж, но я же видел, как ты едешь другие езды. Ничего подобного.  
— Ну ты же знаешь, что между отдельными элементами и схемой целиком есть огромная разница, — попытался отвертеться я.  
— Дело не в этом, — Влад сжал губы в тонкую линию и нахмурился, о чем-то напряженно размышляя. Он как будто решал сложную математическую задачу, и осознание того, что этой задачей был я, одновременно и польстило моему самолюбию, и заставило меня насторожиться. — У меня такое чувство, что если я скомандую тебе проехать связку длиной во всю схему, только без приветствия и выезда, ты прекрасно с ней справишься. Но сами по себе слова "Малый приз" действуют на тебя, как дудочка гипнотизера на кобру — ты теряешь волю и вместо осознанных действий начинаешь тупо качаться из стороны в сторону.  
Я промолчал. Мне чертовски не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос сейчас. Я был слишком трезв для таких разговоров, а Влад, не разуваясь лезущий мне в душу, казался не тем собеседником, с которым стоило это обсуждать.  
— Поговори со мной, — тем не менее, настаивал он. — Я знаю, что это непросто, но как твой тренер я хочу понимать, что происходит.  
Молчать дальше было бы глупо и по-детски. Послать его к черту с расспросами? Хотелось бы, конечно, но в глубине души я понимал, что он прав. В определенном смысле тренер — это как врач: он отвечает за твою жизнь, поэтому в твоих же интересах быть с ним как можно более искренним.  
— Ты все мои результаты на эквестриане смотрел? — неохотно начал я. Влад кивнул, и я продолжил: — Я уже ехал Малый на другой лошади. Казимир, вороной ганноверан тринадцатилетний.  
— Да, видел его, — спокойно откликнулся он. — Выглядел перспективным. У вас были стабильно неплохие проценты по юношам до этого, а потом вдруг такой срыв. Что произошло?  
— Не было никакого срыва, — ответил я, до рези в глазах следя за почти пустой в этот час дорогой. — Были обычные конюшенные интриги. Одна мадам очень сильно захотела выкупить Миру, присела на уши хозяйке, мол, конь неспособный, продай его, купи кэвэпээн. Она, так и быть, готова забрать его за бесценок. Я поступил как идиот и полез на баррикады. Сказал хозяйке правду, та мадам на меня, естественно, со всей силы обиделась. И все бы ничего, но она была женой тогдашнего президента региональной федерации. Вот и выпороли меня на ближайшем же чемпионате области. Показательно.  
— Бывает, — все так же спокойно произнес Влад. — Со всеми, наверное, хоть раз случалось. Проехал бы еще раз, под других судей, в соседнем регионе...  
Я с силой саданул ладонью по рулю.  
— Да если бы мне дали! Хозяйка посмотрела в техрезы и решила, что права Романова, а я только деньги из нее тяну. Ну и продала. За двести тысяч, представляешь? — у меня вырвался нервный смешок. — Здорового, нестарого коня с готовым Малым, способного разряды возить — за двести! Я пытался перекупить, но она уперлась. Для меня, конечно, цена была другая...  
Пару минут я просто вдыхал и выдыхал, мысленно готовясь к тому, чтобы перейти к самой поганой части.  
— Романова с ним, само собой, не справилась. Мужик ее был неплохим всадником в свое время, но половым путем это все же не передается. А Мира был жеребцом, и довольно норовистым, сильным. Увозил ее, куда хотел, забивая на команды сверху. Не знаю точно, что там было — свечку не держал — но в итоге конь остался без ног и ушел в прокат. Потоковый. Потом в городской. Потом...  
Я не договорил. В горле встал ком, и я с трудом сглотнул, чтобы позорно не разреветься прямо перед Владом. Он, похоже, понял и так, потому что на продолжении не настаивал. Заговорившись, я не заметил, что мы давно уже стоим у его подъезда, но он и не думал выходить из машины. Может, хотел безмолвно поддержать. Мне уже было почти все равно, чего он там хотел, слова лились потоком, как на гребанной исповеди. Пусть потом делает с этими откровениями что угодно. Сам напросился.  
— И так каждый раз. Нельзя заниматься серьезным спортом, если твоя лошадь — не твоя, понимаешь? Вы только-только друг к другу притретесь, только-только начнете что-то показывать, привяжетесь, как волей хозяина она уже от тебя уезжает. Помаши ей ручкой и застегни дорожные ногавки. А на хорошую свою нужны деньги, которых у меня нет и навряд ли будут. Проще не привязываться. Брать в работу кого-нибудь непритязательного, вроде Райчика, ходить с ним по уступочкам, иметь свою среднюю зарплату за это. Может, кто-то и может играть по-крупному, но не я. Я не фартовый. Сначала Мира, потом вот Бестик...  
Я осекся. Поминать Асбеста при Владе сейчас точно не стоило. Я осторожно покосился в его сторону — понял намек, обиделся?  
Влад выглядел все таким же задумчивым, немного удрученным. Между светлыми, выгоревшими на солнце бровями залегла морщинка.  
— Бестик — это Асбест? — спросил он. Я кивнул. Он внезапно слегка улыбнулся — еле заметно, если бы я не следил за выражением его лица, то наверняка пропустил бы это. — Симпатичное сокращение. И ты прав в одном: риск есть всегда. Из-под Гала доставали коня, потому что деньги. Из-под кого-то из советских заслуженных перед Олимпиадой, потому что политика. Либо ты арабский шейх и содержишь несколько голов на текущие турниры, несколько голов молодняка на смену и несколько голов почетной пенсии, либо смиряешься с тем, что внезапно можешь остаться без боевого партнера. Но кое в чем ты все же ошибаешься: это не повод опустить руки и больше никогда не ехать ничего серьезного. Судьба подсунула тебе шанс доказать, что ты не верблюд, что тебя тогда судили несправедливо — так бери и пользуйся, чего ты мнешься?  
— Доказать... — я невесело усмехнулся. Руки чесались закурить, но сигареты были в бардачке, который сейчас надежно блокировали владовы костыли. — А зачем? Кому? Кто разбирается, тот и так все понимает — еще тогда понял. Ну и, допустим, проеду. Докажу. И что дальше? Бестик вернется к тебе — не спорь, я Анну знаю, она своих решений не меняет. Какова вероятность того, что мне в работу свалится еще одна перспективная лошадь?  
— Явно больше, чем сейчас, — рассудительно заметил Влад. — От того, что ты будешь два раза в сезон выкатывать по любительским ездам Райчиков она точно не увеличится.  
Он был настолько до тошноты логичным и правильным, что ему хотелось как следует врезать. Что за человек такой — ему тут душу наизнанку выворачиваешь, а он сидит с каменной рожей и дает отвратительно верные советы...  
— Впрочем, дело, конечно, твое, — пожала плечами эта мраморная статуя. — На этот Малый я тебя в любом случае потащу, а дальше — как знаешь. Только сразу проясню один момент: я не тренирую неамбициозных любителей. Не умею стоять у бортика и поминутно говорить: "Вы великолепны, продолжайте!" Так что если решишь в итоге продолжать ехать по накатанной, наши дороги разойдутся.  
Я промолчал, бездумно глядя на приборную панель. Часы на ней сменили последнюю цифру: 22.23. Проследил красивое число.  
— Я знаю, такие решения не принимаются за полминуты. Подумай. До "Белогорья".  
Я кивнул, по-прежнему не смотря в его сторону. Услышал скрип открывшейся двери, перестук костылей по асфальту. Когда за Владом с глухим металлическим лязгом закрылась дверь подъезда, я все-таки дотянулся до бардачка и закурил.

***

— Остановка.  
Асбест встал четко в квадрат, постоял полсекунды, подумал и отставил в сторону левую заднюю ногу, вывалившись наружу. Я с оттяжкой шлепнул по выставленному крупу хлыстом и двинул коня в рысь. Хотелось рычать от бессилия. Все было идеально, кроме чертовой остановки. Как, ну как она умудрилась так испортиться со вчерашнего дня? Он же прекрасно вставал, что изменилось?  
— Томский, ты куришь?  
От неожиданности я едва не упустил повод. Чего? Ему непременно надо было сейчас выяснять мое отношение к ЗОЖу?  
— Допустим.  
— Тогда отдай мне коня и иди перекури минут десять.  
"Сам подсядешь?" — хотел было спросить я, но вовремя вспомнил про то, что даже залезть в седло Влад сейчас не сможет.  
— Зачем?  
— Надо.  
— Сейчас, добьюсь от него...  
— Томский, блядь, слезь с коня сейчас же! — рявкнул Влад с неожиданной злостью.  
Я остановил Асбеста — чересчур резко, так, что он аж осадил на шаг. Укололо чувство стыда — конь не был виноват в моих проблемах с Владом, — но я был слишком на взводе, чтобы придавать этому значение. Бросил стремена, спрыгнул и почти бегом подвел его к Владу, все так же неподвижно сидевшему в центре.  
— Ну, и что дальше? — спросил я, почти бросая ему повод.  
— И то, — он перехватил его у самого мундштука, свободной рукой погладил коня по храпу. — Вали курить. У тебя десять минут, — он демонстративно посмотрел на часы.  
Я вдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Выдохнул. Снова вдохнул.  
Плюнул и, расстегнув шлем, вышел из манежа.

Какого, собственно, хрена он хочет этим добиться?  
Только попытавшись щелкнуть колесиком зажигалки, я заметил, как мелко подрагивают руки. Сигарета зажглась не сразу, и первая затяжка вышла такой глубокой, что пепел с кончика упал мне на футболку. Я торопливо стряхнул его, надеясь, что не осталось прожженной дырки.  
Любой, кто работал с животными, знает, что заканчивать нужно на хорошем. Добиваться пусть маленького, но успеха, хвалить и прекращать тренировку, чтобы у лошади остались воспоминания о том, как правильно. Прерывать работу после нескольких неудачных попыток означает закреплять рефлекс, что достаточно пару раз сделать неправильно, и от тебя отстанут. И как потом это исправлять?  
Первая сигарета подошла к концу примерно на середине этой мысли, но десять минут еще явно не прошли, так что я с чистой совестью запалил вторую.  
Хорошо, ладно. Допустим, я чего-то не понимаю. Влад опытнее, ему и впрямь может быть виднее. Но почему просто не объяснить? Я понимаю человеческую речь, я уже не на уровне развития начального проката, когда подход "заткнись и делай, поймешь через пару лет, когда дорастешь" действительно может быть разумным. В чем проблема просто взять и сказать словами через рот, что я делаю не так? Или великие мастера-ваятели не снисходят до презренных ремесленников с объяснениями? Ну, раз уж так вышло, что он работает коня моими руками, придется ему слезть с пьедестала.  
Я решительно затушил недокуренную сигарету и направился обратно.

Влада я застал в той же позе, что и оставил: в центре манежа, рядом с Асбестом. Он что-то тихо ворковал коню в нос, поглаживая мокрую шею, и я кашлянул, прерывая эту сахарно-сопливую идиллию.  
— Успокоился? — спросил он, подняв на меня взгляд. — Лезь наверх и слушай.  
Я молча забрал у него повод и сделал, что было велено. Асбест обернулся ко мне, когда я залез в седло, подышал в колено. Обычно он так выпрашивал сахар за хорошую работу, но пока его не за что было поощрять.  
— Ты никогда не замечал, что сжимаешь кулаки, когда нервничаешь? — спросил Влад. — Это неосознанно, я понимаю, и все же тебе нужно научиться это контролировать. Он у тебя прекрасно умеет останавливаться, да и ты прекрасно умеешь делать этот переход, — но стоит один раз кому-то из вас налажать, как ты начинаешь волноваться перед одержкой, берешь его чуть жестче, вот он и реагирует. Выдохни, успокойся и давай еще раз. Следи за руками.  
Я кивнул, сосредотачиваясь, набрал повод и выслал Асбеста в собранный галоп. Проехал по стенке, повернул на центральную линию, приготовился... Черт. Я почувствовал, о чем Влад говорил — действительно, пережимаю. Всего чуть-чуть, но конь был чувствительным, и даже этого "чуть-чуть" ему хватало.  
— Тём, ты не Олимпиаду проигрываешь, — вздохнул Влад со своего места. — Расслабься.

  
Полный размер: [765 x 954](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910551)

Я снова поднял Асбеста в галоп через рысь, зашел еще раз. Пять темпов до "Х", три, два... Усилием воли я расслабил пальцы, почти отпустив повод, взял коня шенкелями и зажал колени, отдавая команду тормозить. Конь замер. Я помимо воли на пару секунд задержал дыхание, ожидая, что вот сейчас он опять подумает и вывалит зад, но время шло, а мы все стояли и стояли, не двигаясь ни на сантиметр.  
— Молодец, — голос Влада вывел меня из оцепенения. Асбест хрюкнул и потянулся вперед, вытаскивая у меня из рук повод. — Правда, молодец. Гладь, слезай, на сегодня хватит.  
— Один вопрос, — произнес я, наклоняясь и хлопая коня по шее. — Почему он все время вываливался на одну сторону? Я зажимаю обе руки одинаково.  
— Это ты так думаешь, — хмыкнул Влад, потянувшись за своими костылями. — Ты же правша. Когда ты вкладываешь одинаковые усилия в работу обеими руками, воздействие правой все равно получается сильнее.  
— Понял. Еще один вопрос?  
— Да хоть десять, — Влад усмехнулся. — Я никуда не тороплюсь.  
— Почему ты мне сразу все это не объяснил? Закончили бы раньше, я бы меньше мучил коня.  
Он помолчал, чуть склонив голову к плечу и прищурившись. Это у него обычно означало, что он знает ответ и пытается его сформулировать, так что я терпеливо ждал, отшагивая Асбеста.  
— Не обижайся, Тём, но ты иногда бываешь слишком эмоциональным, — наконец, разродился он. — И когда на тебя находит, ты плохо воспринимаешь слова. Разозлиться может каждый, потерять терпение — тоже, но важно вовремя успеть притормозить и выпустить пар.  
Я кивнул. Какие уж тут обиды, про мой дурацкий взрывной характер мне еще не сказал только ленивый.  
— И бросай курить, — добавил Влад, уже выходя из манежа. — Спортсмен ты или где?

***

— ... а еще ты со всей очевидностью на него запал, — хмыкнула Ведьма, бросая на меня ехидный взгляд из-под угольно-черных бровей.  
В этот раз мы ничего не пили, просто болтали, сидя на поставленном на попа рулоне сена, пока конюха кормили лошадей обедом.  
— Что, настолько заметно? — вздохнул я.  
Ведьма окинула меня критическим взором.  
— Довольно-таки, если знать, что ты по мальчикам, — наконец вынесла она неутешительный вердикт. — Не переживай, он навряд ли поймет. У тебя ж нет способности держать сбор и трех аллюров на твердые восьмерки, так что без шансов.  
— Спасибо, утешила, — буркнул я. — Но меня больше волнует, как бы не заметили все остальные.  
— Да кому ты нужен? — отмахнулась она. — Я тебе давно говорю: всем насрать, с кем ты там спишь, хоть с Цыпой своей.  
— Упаси господь, — передернулся я. — Этой твари только волю дай, она меня до смерти заебет!  
Мы дружно заржали. Обстановка заметно разрядилась.  
— Как вы там вообще? — спросила Ведьма, отсмеявшись. — Ну, я имею в виду, он нормально тренирует-то? А то вы запираетесь по ночам в манеже одни, никто не в курсе, чего вы там с бедным Бестиком творите.  
— Ничего противоестественного, — немного нервно фыркнул я. — Хороший он тренер, правда. Своеобразный немного, но хороший. А что, слухи уже пошли?  
— Да не особо, — пожала плечами она. — Так, болтают иногда, что вы его там то ли подбиваете, то ли, наоборот, по методу Невзыча, латыни учите. Но лошадь частная, так что, по большому счету, никого особо не волнует.  
— Ну вот и отлично, — хмыкнул я. — Не будут так удивляться, когда он начнет цитировать Филлиса в оригинале.  
— А правда, чего вы уединяетесь? — подозрительно прищурилась Ведьма. — Раньше ты, вроде, не стеснялся работать в компании.  
— Влад же на костылях, — озвучил я очевидное. — Если какой-нибудь долбанутый в него приедет, он даже отскочить не сможет.  
Оправдание было таким себе: чайников, способных приехать в человека, у нас было не так много, и их легко было избегать. Да и Райчик в него врезался, когда он еще был без костылей, с мрачной иронией напомнил я себе. Ведьма, по-видимому, тоже это сообразила, так что недоверчиво хмыкнула.  
— Ладно, как знаешь, не лезу я в ваши секретные методики.  
— Да никаких секретов, — поморщился я. — Тоже мне, нашла тайные знания. Просто Малый хотим проехать, а схему скатывать в пустом манеже удобнее, чем поминутно уворачиваясь то от учебки, то от конкуристов всяких.  
— Ма-алый? — Ведьма развернулась ко мне всем телом и от удивления чуть распахнула рот. Она даже проигнорировала шпильку, что было явно не в ее стиле. — Ты что, Томский, вернуться решил?  
— Ничего я не решил, — кисло ответил я. Зато это было честно — с Ведьмой по-другому не имело смысла разговаривать. — Влад хочет, чтобы мы его проехали, а там по результатам уже будем смотреть.  
— Влад хочет, — повторила она с упором на первое слово. — А ты?  
— А я... — я замолчал и задумался.  
До сих пор мне казалось, что ничего такого я не хочу, что нам с конем еще рано, да и вообще, куда торопиться-то? Но после того тяжелого разговора с Владом я постепенно начал замечать, что заражаюсь его энтузиазмом, вдохновляюсь его поддержкой и спокойной уверенностью в наших силах.  
— А ты, Томский, как обычно, магнолия, — со вздохом резюмировала Ведьма, пристально изучив выражение моего лица. — Самому-то не надоело?  
— Я определился, — обиженно заявил я. — Я тоже хочу, просто нервничаю.  
— Все нервничают, — пожала плечами Ведьма. — Возьмешь яйца в кулак и проедешь, мужик ты вообще или не мужик?  
Я только фыркнул в ответ.

***

Асбест сегодня был в ударе. Я не видел нас со стороны, но знал, что мы смотримся прекрасно. По взгляду Влада редко можно было понять его эмоции, но сейчас я даже со стенки манежа и в движении видел, с каким теплом он смотрит на коня. Или на нас. Я бы, конечно, предпочел второе, но не любил обманываться.  
— Давай принимание от центральной до Е и закончим на сегодня с боковыми, — произнес тем временем Влад. — Вы с конем молодцы.  
Я машинально кивнул и собранной рысью завел Асбеста в поворот, чуть придержал, готовя его к тому, что сейчас отдам команду, и плавно подтолкнул вбок. Он легко уступил и, не теряя сгибания, пошел к стенке под крутым углом. Его плечо пришло в колею первого следа ровно в том месте, где к фанерной обшивке стены манежа была неровно пришпилена буква "Е". Я бросил повод коню на шею и наклонился дать ему кусок сахара — принимание вышло отличным, одним из лучших за сегодня.  
— Не броса-ай! — раздался разочарованный крик со стороны Влада.  
Я подобрал повод, но было уже поздно. Влад вошел в модус лектора.  
В такие моменты я не мог не любоваться им. Увлеченный объяснениями, он вставал со своего стула и ковылял по песку манежа, то и дело замирая на месте и начиная жестикулировать, зажав костыли подмышками. Его резковатые, немного неловкие движения рук в обычной жизни забавно контрастировали с плавной, отточенной работой кистей верхом, и немного не верилось, что там, в седле, и здесь, внизу был один и тот же человек.  
— Смотри, вы сейчас хорошо выполнили элемент, так? — отвечать ему в такие минуты было необязательно, так что я просто покивал. — Вы молодцы, да, но элемент не кончается на последнем шаге. Оценивать будут не только то, как ты завел его в принимание и провел по нему, но и то, как вывел. Выездка — она вообще не про элементы. Элементы лошадь, вон, в леваде сама делать может, это просто дрессура, как в цирке. А выездка — она про переходы. Про работу всадника, точность отдачи команд, выверенность действий. В то, что вы можете сделать принимание, я верю и так. Важно сделать его ровно в нужный момент. Покажи мне четкий въезд в элемент и выезд из него — хотя бы три-пять темпов. Хорошо?  
Вместо ответа я развернул коня полупируэтом по стенке и поднял в рысь из той же точки. Асбест коротко фыркнул, хлестнул хвостом, не понимая, зачем от него опять хотят одного и того же: он же все сделал правильно, его же похвалили?  
— И прекрати уже, пожалуйста, напрягаться так, как будто вы не обычное принимание с рыси едете, а как минимум менки в темп! — крикнул мне в спину Влад. Асбест заинтересованно повел ухом: слово "менки" он знал и любил.  
Я чуть-чуть сжал и разжал пальцы внешней руки, привлекая его внимание. Мы прошли поворот, снова заехали по центральной, я опять сделал полуодержку и толкнул согнутого вокруг моего шенкеля коня вбок. Асбест шумно выдохнул, явно про себя недоумевая, чего от него снова хотят, но подчинился так же легко и свободно.  
Когда мы доехали до стенки, я думал было выпрямить его и продолжить рысить положенные три-пять темпов, но конь неожиданно оказался против. Он замедлился, едва не перейдя в шаг, попытался выдрать челюсть из сбора.  
— Ну вот, приучился, — вздохнул Влад. — А попробуй контрпринимание в этом месте.  
— Но это же сложнее, — нахмурился я. — Зачем, если мы не можем даже выпрямиться нормально?  
— Сложнее, но проще, — туманно заявил Влад. По всей видимости, прочитав на моем лице глубокое недоверие, он пояснил: — Сложнее технически, но проще подсознательно. Ты будешь знать, что элемент еще не закончен, и он это поймет по твоему языку тела. В схеме же он не расслабляется, приходя на стенку.  
Это имело смысл. Я снова развернул коня — Асбест тяжело вздохнул, и, я уверен, если бы он был человеком, то непременно закатил бы глаза, — и сам поднялся в рысь, без команды догадываясь, что от него нужно. Поворот — центральная линия — вход в элемент — стенка и все та же буква Е...  
— Выпрями, темп, переложи направо, — скомандовал Влад за мгновение до того, как мы дошли до первого следа. Я кивнул: как делать контпринимание я знал, но ловить нужный момент было сложновато.  
Асбест коротко фыркнул, когда я предложил ему новый переход, но спокойно, без сопротивления согнулся и пошел, куда попросили. В эту сторону принимание получилось более пологим, и на центральную линию мы пришли почти к самому концу манежа, повернули вправо от С, плавно прошли поворот и выехали на длинную стенку. Я подтолкнул Асбеста, не очень настойчиво предлагая расширить рамку, и он с энтузиазмом прибавил.  
— Все, все, отлично! — прокомментировал со своего места Влад. — Можно переводить в шаг и хвалить. Пошагайте, потом минут семь спокойного галопа и давай от него отстанем. Пусть отдохнет перед дорогой.  
— А схему прогнать? — спросил я, ослабляя повод и наклоняясь к коню.  
— Да зачем? — Влад махнул рукой. — Вы все знаете и так. Один прогон ничего не даст, лучше наберитесь сил оба как следует. И персонально ты — выдохни, прекрати себе мозг сношать. По сути, мы всю последнюю неделю с тобой работали только над этим.  
Я открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но прежде, чем я успел внятно сформулировать свои соображения, Влад скомандовал.  
— Давай, подбирай повод и поднимай в галоп, хорош трепаться!  
"Кто еще тут больше всех треплется," — подумал я, но озвучить не решился. Сказывалась давняя примета: спорить с тренером — к синяку от шамбарьера пониже спины.

***

— А Ведьма и впрямь оригинально извиняется, — ни с того, ни с сего произнес Влад, когда я встретил его у машины. — Не ожидал.  
— Что она на этот раз вытворила? — хихикнул я, прокручивая в голове варианты. — Оставила записку у тебя в кошельке? Предложила бафнуть на удачу и процветание?  
Он рассмеялся, уже привычно пристраивая костыли напротив бардачка.  
— Нет, интереснее. Сказала, что гадала на меня прошлой ночью, и что мне светит некое счастье в любви.  
— Жена скромная, десяток детей и дом — полная чаша? — скептически подняв бровь, спросил я. — Я бы на твоем месте уточнил, что она понимает под "счастьем в любви". У нее могут быть весьма, эээ... специфические представления об этом.  
— Я и уточнил, — кивнул Влад. — Она сделала сложное лицо и пояснила, что, цитирую, "любовь всей своей жизни ты обретешь неожиданно, но надолго" — что бы это ни значило.  
— И как, ты в это веришь? — хмыкнул я, больше чтобы поддержать разговор, чем из искреннего интереса. Ведьма была надежной подругой, но ее своеобразная суеверность требовала привычки. Иногда часть того, что она несла, проще было пропустить мимо ушей, чем вникать.  
— Не знаю, — задумчиво, как-то даже меланхолично откликнулся Влад. — Какая, в сущности, разница? Во что бы я ни верил, жизнь распорядится по-своему. Сбудется — ну и отлично. Нет — значит, не судьба. Может, идеальный кандидат вообще найдет меня сам, без каких-то усилий с моей стороны.  
Я неуклюже пожал плечами, чувствуя, как сердце на секунду замерло, а потом забилось быстро-быстро.  
Кандидат. Не кандидатка.  
Он, наверное, просто оговорился. Ну или подставил мужской род машинально, как нейтральный. Хватит раздувать из мухи слона и накручивать себя на пустом месте.  
— Ты поворот пропустил, — все так же спокойно, с легким оттенком удивления, заметил Влад.  
— Блин, задумался, — я поспешно взял себя в руки и вернулся в действительность. — Мы с другой стороны заедем?  
— Ага, — едва заметно улыбнулся он.  
— Слушай, а как ты по лестнице поднимаешься? — внезапно осенило меня, когда я затормозил у его подъезда. — Это ж пятиэтажка, тут лифта нет.  
— Осторожно и медленно, — слегка передернул плечами, ответил Влад. — А что?  
— А то, — я вытащил ключ зажигания и отстегнул ремень. — Пойдем, я не могу тебя просто так оставить.  
— Тём, я этот трюк проделываю уже почти месяц каждый день, — на его лице отобразилось вежливое удивление напополам с иронией — насколько его выражение вообще можно было прочитать. — Я привык.  
— Ну да, а если ты свалишься там в темноте, ударишься башкой и потеряешь сознание, то что?  
— То соседи с утра вызовут мне скорую, — Влад сделал паузу и, внезапно улыбнувшись, дополнил: — Но если хочешь, пойдем. Проводишь меня до квартиры.  
"И поцелуешь в щечку на прощание, как флиртующий семиклассник", — пронеслось у меня в голове. Я тут же ею потряс, чтобы точно избавиться от этой мысли, и решительно открыл дверь.  
С другой стороны машины скрипнула вторая дверь, и над крышей показался тонкий профиль Влада. Он покачнулся, отступая в сторону, нетвердо балансируя на костылях, и дверь хлопнула, закрываясь. Только в этот момент я, наконец, отмер и додумался, что можно было бы и помочь.

На третий этаж мы поднимались долго — не меньше четверти часа. Узкая лестница едва вмещала нас двоих, и я то и дело цеплялся бедром о железные опоры перил, предвкушая увидеть завтра на этом месте красивый лиловый синяк. Когда мы наконец остановились возле тяжелой стальной двери, выкрашенной в серый, я готов был возблагодарить все высшие силы скопом и лично покойного Хрущева за то, что в доме не было этажей так пятнадцать.  
— Зайдешь на чай? — спросил Влад, вытаскивая из кармана ключ.  
Наверное, нужно было отказаться, но я не смог. Человек слаб, а человек в присутствии объекта несчастной влюбленности слаб вдвойне, рассудил я и энергично кивнул.  
Впрочем, Влад навряд ли стал бы предлагать просто из вежливости. За ним такого не водилось.

— Черный или зеленый? — спросил он, отточенным движением включая чайник.  
Все на его маленькой кухне было явно организовано так, чтобы он мог дотянуться, не перенося вес с костылей. Чайник, плита, даже губка для мытья посуды лежали на половине длины его вытянутой руки, и я про себя отметил, что отпетым педантом он был не только на работе.  
— Зеленый, — ответил я, хотя, честно говоря, мне было глубоко наплевать на все чаи мира. Все равно в раздевалке между лошадьми я привык пить откровенно стремную бурду из пакетиков вроде "Принцессы Нури".  
Влад кивнул и потянулся открыть один из шкафчиков, висевших над плитой. По всей видимости, сам он зеленый чай пил нечасто, так что не успел перетащить его в зону досягаемости. Я со своего места видел, что коробка и заварочный чайник стоят на верхней полке, явно выше, чем он мог бы сейчас дотянуться.  
Будь он здоров, он бы просто привстал на цыпочки, но с одной целой ногой это больше походило на акробатический трюк. Тем не менее, Влад однозначно планировал его осуществить и, судя по задумчивой морщинке между бровей, как раз прикидывал, как бы поудобнее распределить вес между одним костылем и пальцами второй ноги.  
"Мог бы просто попросить", — вздохнул про себя я и поднялся с места. Чтобы дотянуться до полки через него, мне пришлось приобнять его, слегка сдвигая в сторону, и я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы задержать руку на его поясе дольше, чем было нужно. Еще пару секунд после этого я мучительно вспоминал, за чем вообще полез, пока его удивленный взгляд не привел меня в чувство.  
Я не глядя достал первую попавшуюся коробку чая и чайник и протянул ему.  
— Это черный, — мне показалось, он едва сдерживал улыбку.  
— Пофиг, — решительно ответил я и закрыл шкаф.

Неловкое молчание, воцарившееся после того, как чай настоялся и был разлит по кружкам, первым нарушил именно Влад.  
— Так что ты решил? По поводу того нашего разговора, помнишь? — спросил он. — Я знаю, что езда только завтра, но, думаю, несколько часов уже ни на что не повлияют. Хочу узнать, что ты думаешь, сейчас, а не после старта — так будет честнее, за тебя не будут говорить радость победы или разочарование провала.  
Я собрался с духом. С одной стороны, он был прав — я давно уже все для себя решил, и одна ночь ни на что бы не повлияла. Но с другой — озвучить это решение казалось самым сложным. Как перейти Рубикон, сжечь за собой все мосты — я, конечно, понимал, что все равно в любой момент смогу передумать, но это было бы уже не то.  
— Я хочу продолжать.  
Я упорно смотрел куда угодно, только не ему в глаза, боясь найти там насмешку или вежливое равнодушие. Это, конечно, было глупо, но сейчас, перед ответственным стартом, мне важен был каждый грамм мотивации, так что вместо прямого обмена взглядами я внимательно изучал свою же надпись на его гипсе. Буквы немного расплылись, потеряли четкие очертания, рисунок лошадиной головы смазался и утратил все то немногое сходство с профилем Асбеста, что мне удалось ему придать.  
— Продолжать что? — переспросил Влад. Наверное, ему просто нравилось меня пытать.  
— Продолжать заниматься спортом. Продолжать тренироваться у тебя, — ответил я. Теперь, когда все основное было сказано и пути назад не осталось, произносить слова стало гораздо легче. Я даже смог поднять глаза и встретить его взгляд.  
Вопреки моим опасениям, он не излучал ни иронии, ни снисхождения — только спокойную поддержку.  
— Хорошо, — произнес Влад, едва заметно кивая.  
Вот так, просто "хорошо". Ничего больше. И ради этого короткого "хорошо" я столько мучился? Ну нет, теперь его очередь говорить!  
— У тебя наверняка есть план — как минимум, один — на этот стартовый сезон, — прищурился я. — Выкладывай.

Мы проговорили часа три, не меньше. О лошадях: моих, его, чужих; живых и мертвых, молодых и старых. О людях рядом с ними — если вам когда-нибудь скажут, что кого-то из конюшенной тусовки не обсуждают в каптерке, смело обличайте сказавшего в наглом вранье. О работе и жизни, о взлетах и падениях, и, конечно, о дурацких жутко неудобных выездковых вернедовских* седлах.  
Поймав Влада на чудовищном зевке, который он уже и не пытался сдержать, я спохватился, что сижу довольно давно и по всем законам гостеприимства меня должны были уже несколько раз выставить за порог.  
— Да бля-ядь... — простонал я, глядя на часы. До моего дома было около часа езды, и если учесть, что завтра еще придется ехать к черту на рога, спать мне сегодня не светило вообще.  
— Ты можешь остаться, — спокойно предложил Влад, по всей видимости, прочитав это все у меня на лице. — В гостиной есть диван.  
— Ты стартовые видел? Мне завтра к семи утра надо в "Белогорье", Малый первой ездой поставили.  
— От меня ближе, — рассудительно заметил он.  
— Все равно с утра за фраком и белыми бриджами заезжать придется, — не то чтобы я и впрямь хотел выиграть этот спор, но врожденное упрямство не давало просто так сдаться. К тому же, если представить, какой пыткой будет спать на диване, зная, что в соседней комнате находится Влад в одной пижаме — а то и без...  
— Мои возьми — у нас, вроде, один размер, — неловко пожал плечами он, совершенно не подозревая о том, на какой мысленной стадии его раздевания я только что находился. Черт. Я с силой, до разноцветных звездочек, прикрыл глаза и снова их открыл. Влад смотрел на меня чуть удивленно, с невинным исследовательским любопытством ребенка из учебки, заставшего жеребца и кобылу за незапланированной случкой.  
— Уболтал, — решился я. — Показывай свой диван.

Спалось мне откровенно хреново. То ли сказывался внезапно поднявший голову предстартовый мандраж, то ли не давал покоя светлый образ Влада в соседней комнате. По ощущениям, я проворочался половину ночи, сминая в ком простыни и отчаянно скрипя пружинами дивана, пока наконец не забылся коротким, но красочным сном.  
Снилась какая-то откровенная ерунда с оттенком ночного кошмара. Ведьма на своей кобыле прыгала маршрут на залитом солнцем плацу. Несмотря на то, что на небе не было ни облачка, цветовая гамма вокруг выглядела тусклой, приглушенной, как будто кто-то выкрутил на максимум серый светофильтр. Трибуны были пусты и запущены: кое-где через провалившиеся доски проросла трава, перила были покрыты впечатляющих размеров плесенью. Это ненадолго выбило меня из колеи — я лично приложил руку к их покраске буквально пару недель назад, и теперь при взгляде на них чувствовал поднимающуюся в глубине души волну праведного гнева.  
Впрочем, меня быстро отвлекли. Глухой утробный гул, так непохожий на веселый перезвон стартового колокольчика, возвестил о начале прохождения Ведьмой маршрута, и их с кобылой пара стремительно пронеслась сквозь стартовые створы. Отмахнул в сторону алый флажок, заляпанный подозрительными бурыми пятнами, и странное аморфное существо, державшее его в руках, отступило на шаг в сторону. На песке за ним оставался тягучий бледно-зеленый след.  
Высота на маршруте стояла сто двадцать, не больше. Когда я обратил внимание на барьеры, они плавно приблизились ко мне, словно я взглянул на них в бинокль. Стойки и жерди выглядели знакомо, но только на первый взгляд. Приглядевшись, я заметил, что над каждой жердью воздух дрожит, словно от жара, а стойки едва заметно колышутся, повинуясь несуществующему ветру.  
Ведьма, впрочем, то ли не замечала этого, то ли делала вид, что все в порядке — на ее лице было написано буддистское спокойствие и умиротворение. Это было для нее нетипично — даже проходя нормальные маршруты, она обычно получалась на всех фотографиях с перекошенным от напряжения лицом и выпученными глазами. Здесь же, на этом явно ненормальном поле она ехала спокойно, как на конной прогулке по парку.  
Первый барьер — чисто. Кобыла взяла запас сантиметров в двадцать, и, когда ее передние ноги пролетели над верхней жердью, я понял, почему: от выкрашенной в бело-зеленые полосы древесины отделилось что-то болезненно-бледное, шевелящееся, попытавшееся достать лошадь хотя бы краем. Пальцы, понял я с содроганием. Нечеловечески тонкие пальцы, покрытые сероватой кожей, с жутким количеством суставов. Каким-то невероятным образом я расслышал противное влажное щелкание, которое они издавали, выгибаясь в разные стороны.  
Второй — чисто. Ведьма по-прежнему словно бы не замечала, что происходит вокруг. Левая стойка качнулась, заваливаясь в сторону лошади, и я испугался, что барьер сейчас развалится, но он каким-то чудом устоял. Кобыла ловко изогнула корпус в полете, всего на пару сантиметров разминаясь с желтовато-зеленой плетью... чего-то, отделившегося от стойки. Я решил, что не хочу знать, чего именно.  
Третий — система — чисто. Я наконец-то заметил провисший повод и не работающие ноги Ведьмы — она не управляла лошадью, даже не пыталась. Кобыла все делала самостоятельно: сокращала, прибавляла в проездах, входила в повороты, снималась на препятствия. После первого чухонца в системе она сама укоротила темп и снялась на второй — чуть ближе, чем было бы идеально, но тоже неплохо. "Так вот ты какой, настоящий самовоз," — некстати подумал я и нервно хихикнул. Звук неожиданно отдался эхом в пустом сером пространстве вокруг, и меня прошиб холодный пот. Казалось, сотни невидимых глаз разом уставились на меня, только теперь осознав мое присутствие, — и эти взгляды сложно было бы назвать дружелюбными...  
Ведьма ехала дальше, даже не повернув головы в мою сторону. Не услышала или не могла оторваться от прохождения маршрута?  
Четвертый — тройник — чисто. Песок, взметнувшийся из-под копыт кобылы, не спешил оседать, вися в паре ладоней от земли маленьким белесым облачком. Был ли это и в самом деле песок? Я понял, что боюсь узнавать.  
Пятый барьер... Шестой...  
Ведьма — точнее, ее лошадь, — явно поймала кураж и начала закладывать все более рискованные повороты, заходить на препятствия под углом, согнувшись, не в расчет. Любой адекватный судья уже давно снял бы пару за опасную езду или хотя бы вынес предупреждение, но там, где обычно сидели судьи, в этот раз было пусто. Или так казалось — я уже ни о чем здесь не мог думать с уверенностью.  
В одном из лихих маневров кобыла снесла грудью того, кто отдавал ей старт. Я замер, ожидая крика или хотя бы звука столкновения двух тел, но ничего такого не последовало. Аморфная масса с красным флажком в... том, что, по всей видимости, заменяло ей руку, просто растеклась по песку под ударами копыт. После того, как кобыла с Ведьмой на спине пронеслась дальше, она с влажным звуком приняла прежнюю форму и продолжила свой неспешный путь к финишным створам. Как раз к тому времени, как это существо заняло свою позицию с поднятым флажком, Ведьма преодолела последний барьер и отчаянным галопом устремилась на выезд.  
С пустых трибун грянули аплодисменты. Похоронный колокол ударил дважды, оповещая об успешном прохождении маршрута...  
И я проснулся на пропитанных холодным потом простынях. Часы на телефоне показывали три утра, так что я со стоном откинулся обратно на подушку. Спать не хотелось. Отчаянно хотелось курить и поговорить с кем-нибудь, но других идиотов, бодрствующих в такой час по доброй воле, в округе не было. Я заставил себя перевернуться на другой бок, обнять край одеяла и закрыть глаза.  
Первая лошадка прыгает в шпринте. Вторая лошадка прыгает в шпринте. Третья лошадка...  
Пятая лошадка почему-то оказалась Асбестом в ярко-красном недоуздке. Сверху на нем сидел Влад в одних трусах и гипсе, со своим фирменным покерфейсом заводя его на барьер.  
Увидев эту дивную картину, я окончательно поддался сну, и на этот раз никакие кошмары меня не тревожили.

***

День выступления выдался необычайно жарким для начала июня. Мы с Асбестом вспотели еще на получасовой разминке, так что перед выходом на поле я взял у Влада полторашку минералки и залпом выхлебал почти половину. Отдавая бутылку обратно, я заметил, как мелко покачиваются пузырьки внутри, и не сразу осознал, что это дрожит моя рука.  
— Давайте, — просто сказал мне напоследок Влад. — Вы все знаете, все можете, я в вас верю. Забудь про все и просто едь, Тём, ладно?  
Я кивнул, уставившись в пространство куда-то за его плечом. Сказать было гораздо проще, чем сделать. Нервы шалили так, что за это утро я выкурил уже половину пачки, но мне это не особо помогло.

Сама езда пошла для меня как в тумане. Я помнил, как заехал в манеж, едва подавил внезапный порыв зачем-то оглянуться через плечо на стюарда, закрывавшего за мной бортик. Помнил, как дрожащей рукой отдал приветствие, едва не сбив с головы цилиндр. Помнил раскаленный от солнца песок, потную шею Асбеста, согнутую в сборе — там, где ее касались двойные поводья, оставались белые мыльные следы. Помнил первые темпы рыси по центральной линии...  
То, что было дальше, слилось в один долгий калейдоскоп обрывков движений, звуков, цветов. Плечо по ближней к трибунам стенке — конь чуть вздрогнул, когда на переднем ряду закричал чей-то ребенок, я услышал громкий шепот: "Это Асбест же, да? Краси-ивый!" Конь словно понял это, раздул ноздри, начал старательно тянуть ноги. Прибавка по диагонали — он сжался в пружину, проходя поворот, и, повинуясь посылу, подхватил меня на прямой, словно океанский прилив. В лицо ударил порыв свежего ветра, и я почувствовал, что весь мокрый, от макушки до кончиков сапог. Еще одна диагональ — менки в три, Асбест их любил даже больше, чем одиночные. Было для него что-то такое занятное в этой игре — досчитай до трех и поставь ноги по-другому, — что иногда он начинал делать их даже без команды, просто от избытка энергии.  
Когда мы во второй раз выехали на центральную линию и замерли в центре поля, я чувствовал только смутную радость от того, что эта бесконечная схема, наконец, была позади. Как в тумане, я отпустил повод, дав Асбесту вытянуть шею и как следует потрясти головой, похлопал его, слыша противное хлюпанье пота под затянутой в белую перчатку ладонью. Улыбнулся, помахал трибунам — просто так, не то чтобы мне и вправду было кого там приветствовать.  
Накатило на меня только после того, как я слез и с невероятным облегчением избавился от цилиндра. Мокрой голове тут же стало прохладно.  
Я подошел к маленькому закутку у трибун, внизу, где, как я знал, дожидался меня Влад.  
Эмоции били в голову, как хороший алкоголь. Хотелось поделиться своей радостью со всем миром — просто так, даром, потому что для меня одного ее было слишком много.  
— Вы молодцы, — Влад улыбнулся мне — широко, открыто — и я подумал, что, кажется, впервые вижу у него такую искреннюю улыбку. Обычно он еле-еле поднимал уголки губ, из-за чего она казалась больше ироничной, чем радостной.  
Я отдал коня подошедшему коноводу и помог Владу взять костыли.  
— Мы потом сядем и проанализируем выступление в записи, хорошо? — спросил он. — Не хочу сейчас этим заниматься.  
— Потом, — повторил я. — И... спасибо. Это должны были быть твои соревнования. Ваши с Асбестом. Вы бы обязательно выиграли здесь.  
— Не дури, — Влад остановился и посмотрел на меня. На его лбу собралась морщинка. — Ты пахал, как вол, в последнее время и честно заслужил этот проезд. Я не хочу заранее вешать на тебя медаль — посмотрим еще, как отсудят, — но пока я не видел никого, кто ехал бы лучше вас.  
Я хотел еще многое ему сказать: что неважно, как нас с конем отсудят, если он считает нас молодцами, что без его руководства мы никогда бы этого не сделали, что они с Асбестом еще всем покажут, — но мы были одни на пустынной сейчас тропинке к базе, мысли толпились в голове, не желая формироваться в законченные фразы, а эмоции слишком бурлили, чтобы и дальше держать их внутри. Поэтому я просто закинул его руку себе на плечо, подставляя опору, развернулся к нему и прижался губами к его улыбке, наконец-то позволяя себе не думать о том, что будет дальше.  
Он замер. Я почувствовал, как он напрягся всем телом, рука на моем плече сжалась, сминая ткань фрака.  
Блядь.  
Поздравляю, Томский, ты только что испортил сам себе лучший момент в своей жизни.  
Вот что мешало просто затолкать себе поглубже в задницу свои непонятные надежды на несбыточное? Мы бы могли, наверное, даже стать друзьями. Работали бы вместе, выпивали по выходным, болтали о лошадях и владельцах...  
— Я идиот, — честно признался я, отстраняясь. — Не стоило. Мы еще можем сделать вид, что ничего не было?  
Влад наклонил голову к плечу, смотря пристально мне в глаза. Он больше не улыбался, хотя и шокированным не выглядел.  
— А ты хочешь? — спросил он. Видимо, разглядев у меня на лице непонимание, добавил: — Сделать вид, что ничего не было.  
— Я... не знаю, — по его лицу я понял, что это был, мягко говоря, не лучший ответ.  
— Так ты определись, Томский, — раздраженно произнес он. — Я уже говорил, что не играю в эти ваши игры.  
— Я тоже! — я в запале повысил голос, но сам это едва заметил. — Я просто...  
Просто — что? Просто думал не головой, а головкой? А потом просто не хотел отпугнуть? И вообще, мы просто друг друга не поняли?

— Просто я кретин, — жаловался я Ведьме двумя часами спустя, неистово надираясь — сам не особенно зная, от радости или с горя. — Вот черт меня дернул, а?  
Та не ответила, задумчиво глядя куда-то сквозь меня. Мне, собственно, и не надо было, чтобы мне отвечали, — на моей текущей стадии опьянения я мог пойти жаловаться хоть Асбесту.  
— Все же так хорошо было, — я удрученно икнул. — А теперь он будет меня избегать.  
— С чего ты взял? — вдруг спросила Ведьма неожиданно трезвым голосом. — Ты, конечно, тот еще любитель выдавать желаемое за действительное, но с твоих слов не похоже, чтобы он испытывал к тебе отвращение.  
— Он просто эмоциональный, как бревно, — мрачно произнес я. — Если бы я прямо там встал на колени и ему отсосал, с него бы сталось вежливо уточнить, что я имел в виду.  
— Ну вот он и уточнил, — пожала плечами Ведьма. — А ты сдал назад и окончательно все запутал.  
— И что теперь делать? — тоскливо спросил я, не особенно ожидая получить ответ. Ведьма, конечно, была неплохим собутыльником, но просить у нее совета из области личной жизни я бы не решился. За все те годы, что я ее знал, в ведении этой самой личной жизни она ни разу не была замечена.  
— Снимать штаны и бегать, Томский, — неожиданно резко ответила она. — Найди его, поговори прямо. Вы оба взрослые люди, вроде как, не тупые, на одном языке общаетесь. Хуже не будет — дружбу с ним ты все равно уже подпортил.  
— Вот сейчас встану и найду, — решительно заявил я. Почему бы и нет, в самом деле. Где он живет, я знал. Время было еще не позднее, хотя уж это-то меня бы точно не остановило. Концентрация спирта в крови придавала смелости и гнала на поиски приключений.  
— Куда ты в таком состоянии поедешь? — сделала попытку воззвать к моему разуму Ведьма. — До первого столба?  
К сожалению, в тот момент этот самый разум был далеко не в зоне доступа. Это если он вообще имелся, как скептично заметил бы Влад.  
— Зачем ехать? Я пешком! Тут полчаса.

На деле, под дверью Влада я оказался только час спустя. Едва нашел нужный дом среди полудесятка одинаковых панельных коробок, попытался вломиться в другой подъезд, несколько раз промахнулся мимо этажа. Позже, вспоминая эту свою авантюру, я был удивлен, что вообще дошел — с меня бы сталось в итоге рухнуть где-нибудь на лавочке, не добредя до цели пару десятков метров.  
Но, как бы там ни было, я добрался. Постучал в уже знакомую железную дверь, с трудом сообразил, что адекватные люди пользуются звонком, даже начал искать его уплывающим взглядом, но найти так и не успел. Дверь открылась.  
На пороге, балансируя на одном костыле и дверной ручке, стоял Влад. При виде него я растянул губы в счастливой улыбке смертельно пьяного человека и радостно заявил:  
— Зарецкий, давай встречаться?  
Где-то в районе пятого этажа на мои слова откликнулось эхо. Влад состроил на своей каменной физиономии нечто, передававшее одновременно усталость, раздражение и ангельское терпение, и буквально втащил меня внутрь, оторвав руку от дверной ручки.  
Дверь за мной закрылась с громким хлопком металла о металл. Я не удержался и опасно накренился вперед, машинально ища, за что бы зацепиться руками, но, как назло, единственной доступной опорой был Влад, за которого я и схватился с отчаянием утопающего.  
Не то чтобы балансирующий на одной ноге и одном костыле человек в принципе мог быть надежной опорой.  
К тому времени, как мы разобрались в своих конечностях и хоть как-то соскреблись с пола, я успел понять, что натворил, и изрядно протрезветь.  
— Как ты? Твоя нога? — испуганно спросил я. Не хватало ему только повторного перелома...  
— Как сломанная нога, которую только что ударили об пол, — не очень жизнерадостно откликнулся он. — Успокойся, не помру. Давай.  
— Что давать? — не понял я.  
Он смерил меня еще одним взглядом из разряда "ты идиот или да?", на что я беспомощно развел руками.  
— Встречаться, если ты все-таки определился. Но есть одно условие.  
"Все что угодно!" — едва не вырвалось у меня, но я все же сдержался и просто кивнул, побуждая его продолжать.  
— Бросай курить, — произнес Влад. Я непонимающе моргнул. Нет, я мог, тем более, что в привычку это до сих пор не вошло — так, баловался время от времени, но ему-то что? — Или, по крайней мере, не кури, прежде чем со мой целоваться, — пояснил он. — У меня аллергия на табак.  
— А на алкоголь?  
— А на алкоголь — нет, — и прежде, чем он успел сказать что-то еще, я все-таки прижал его к стене и поцеловал снова — теперь уже безо всяких сомнений.

Эпилог.

— Его зовут Берлинец, по-домашнему Бусенька, — щебетала мне в ухо миниатюрная блондинка с салатовых бриджах. — Нам двадцать второго числа будет десять, мы умеем юношеские, элементы Малого собираем понемногу. Не форсировались, как видите!  
Рыжий мерин шумно выдохнул мне в макушку, перегнувшись через деревянную перегородку. Я отстраненно погладил его по храпу, и он лизнул мою ладонь.  
— Цель — собрать Малый, верно я понимаю? — спросил я, вытирая обслюнявленную руку о конский нос.  
— Да, мы с Бусенькой хотим его к следующему сезону уже поехать. Сможете?  
— Выводите, посмотрим, — откликнулся я.

Берлинец — про себя я все же решил звать его полным именем — оказался обладателем приятного галопа "в горку" и кошмарной зубодробительной рыси. Со стороны она смотрелась вполне прилично, но сидеть на этом я не пожелал бы и врагу. Тем не менее, по характеру конь меня вполне устроил — он покладисто соглашался на все, что предлагали, разок попытался посопротивляться, когда не понял, чего я от него хочу, но тут же сдался, как только я объяснил задачу чуть по-другому. Я не стал требовать от него многого — в конце концов, мы были едва знакомы, и ему требовалось время, чтобы подстроиться под меня, — так что, для проформы попросив пару простых элементов, я от коня отстал.  
— Ну как он вам? — спросила меня хозяйка, когда я подвел Берлинца к ней, чтобы она выдала ему заслуженное лакомство.  
— Хороший, — искренне отозвался я. — Не берусь называть точных сроков, но сделаю, что смогу. Он честный, он тоже будет стараться.  
Я наклонился и похлопал Берлинца по мокрой шее, прежде чем соскочить.  
— Почему вы именно мне позвонили? — спросил я хозяйку — Лену, точно, ее звали Леной, — уже отшагивая коня по предманежнику. — Я, вроде бы, не давал объявления.  
— Анна посоветовала, — улыбнувшись, ответила она. — Помните, хозяйка Асбеста, на котором вы Малый так хорошо тем летом ехали?  
Я кивнул и улыбнулся сам себе — еще бы я такое забыл. То лето останется у меня в памяти надолго. Тем более, что теперь всегда было кому напомнить — в те немногие моменты, что мы с Владом беседовали о работе, мы говорили по большей части об Асбесте, и странным образом мне было легко поддерживать этот разговор. Неприятное ощущение предательства ушло, заставляя меня иногда думать, кого же я тогда в итоге ревновал, Бестика или все-таки Влада?  
Как бы там ни было, те эмоции давно были в прошлом, а настоящее меня вполне устраивало.  
— Ну, так вы сможете завтра приступить? — спросила Лена, вырывая меня из моих мыслей.  
— Да, конечно, — я ласково похлопал Берлинца по плечу. — До встречи в манеже, приятель!

*Выдуманный бренд, не имеющий никакого отношения к реальности. Почти.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [В манеже](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910551) by [fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020), [Morgul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul)




End file.
